The Star Chronicles: The Sky Prophecy
by Dinsoku
Summary: House/Warriors. ThunderClan is in danger as a new threat arises that has the power to destroy the four Clans. The only cat, err, Twoleg that can help them is an egotistical, arrogant doctor named Gregory House! COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own House or Warriors. **

**The Star Chronicles: The Sky Prophecy**

**Prologue**

_Around the crystal-clear pool all was quiet, the yellow gleam of many cat eyes reflected in the shadows; a silver-blue she-cat walked up. Her silver pelt glinted in the moonlight as she addressed the gathering of ancient cats, her voice echoed throughout the clearing._

_"Firestar has saved the Clans from many foes, but his strength wanes. We must call upon another, one I have seen in the Pool of Prophecy, a Twoleg."_

_The cats murmured to one another, surprised. An old tabby tom stepped up, his sandy fur glittering in the light. His eyes swept across the clearing, then rested on the she-cat._

_He said, "A Twoleg? They forced the Clans out of their home! We will seek help from one of them?"_

_The she-cat's eyes flared with anger, "I have seen this, we must not doubt it."_

_"How? How can a Twoleg help the Clans? Us cats cannot communicate with their species!"_

_The silver cat's tail flicked back and forth, "We are StarClan, we will change that."_

_The tabby blinked, "You mean--?"_

_"Yes, we will change him into a cat."_

_The tabby shook his head, still doubting what the she-cat was telling him. The she-cat's blue eyes shone with truth, the tabby nodded, trusting her._

_"I trust you Bluestar," he said, "But how do you know if this Twoleg is the One?"_

_"Crookedstar, I know, look into the pool's depths." Bluestar pointed with her silver tail, indicating the beautiful pool beside her._

_Crookedstar watched the pool's churning depths, images flashing across its surface. His tail twitched with unease, he glanced at Bluestar again._

_"When will he come?"_

_Bluestar's eyes sparkled, "Soon."_

_Crookedstar nodded, the tom's eyes filled with understanding. He bowed his golden head, fearing what was to come for the Clans and hoping for the One's appearance. Bluestar glanced around the clearing, many eyes staring back at her. _

_"The One will save the Clans from doom!" She yowled._

_Bluestar stared back at the pool, her eyes glowing with wisdom. As she watched the pool's clear water, a prophecy sprang into her mind. _

_"I have a prophecy from the stars themselves," she addressed the crowd of cats; "I will travel the skies and contact Firestar."_

_Her voice echoed around the clearing, making the cats shiver with unease,_

_"The broken one shall save the Clans from darkness, his eyes of blue and pelt of the gray sky. _

_The One will heal the Clans from old enemies; blue eyes will save us..." _

_Bluestar lifted her head and stared into the sky full of stars, her body began to change, her figure becoming transparent. Bluestar vanished, traveling into the sky, to Firestar's mind and dreams. Stars and planets passed Bluestar; she found a fiery sun and zoomed into it._

_The she-cat entered Firestar's sleeping mind and created a dream. The orange tabby tom found himself in the old Fourtrees, Bluestar standing next to him._

_"Bluestar?" He asked, amazed._

_The silver she-cat nodded, "Yes Firestar, I am here."_

_"What is it?" He questioned._

_"I bring news, Firestar, darkness is coming."_

_The tom's eyes widened, "But the Clans have just settled down and found peace!"_

_Bluestar stared at the ground, "Evil never dies, Firestar, you must learn this."_

_Firestar closed his eyes, he wished for peace._

_Bluestar looked at her former pupil, "Look for one with for a pelt as gray as the storming sea and eyes as blue as the calm cloudless sky, he will save the Clans from their destruction. Remember my friend; StarClan will always be there in the darkest of days."_

_As Bluestar started to leave Firestar called, "Wait Bluestar! What is this evil?"_

_Bluestar's voice was fading, but Firestar could hear her answer clearly in his head. "Evil will always follow behind the fearless hawk..."_

_Firestar watched as Bluestar left him, he heard a ringing in his ears as his mind started to wake from its sleep. A voice rang above him, pulling Firestar from his dream and sleep._

_"Father! Wake up! I need your help!"_

_Firestar saw Bluestar's blue eyes as he was thrown from the dream; he opened his eyes, the prophecy still echoing in his head. Leafpool was prodding him with her tabby paw, her eyes filled with worry._

_"Leafpool? What is it?"_

_Leafpool's voice shook as she said, "I need your help, it's Whitepaw, something is wrong with her. She has some sickness I've never seen before!"_

_Firestar quickly stood and followed Leafpool out of his den, running as fast as he could to the medicine cat's den, his heart pounding in his ears._

**Author's Notes: Ok, this has to be the weirdest House crossover I've ever written. Do you agree? Spill it all in your reviews, I will keep updating; so don't worry!**


	2. Chapter I

**Disclaimer: I don't own House or Warriors.**

**The Star Chronicles: The Sky Prophecy**

**Chapter I**

A young tabby tom raced up to his mentor, Ashfur. Ashfur turned to the apprentice, his tail flicking with impatience.

"What is it Birchpaw?" Ashfur asked crossly.

Birchpaw looked frightened, "It's--just, come on!"

Ashfur quickly followed the shaken Birchpaw through the forest, they soon reached the edge of ShadowClan's border. Ashfur sniffed, he caught the distinct scent of Twoleg and cat; he glanced around the thick forest floor. Suddenly Ashfur saw grey cat fur a few tail-lengths away, they both cautiously stalked closer.

"What is it Ashfur?" Birchpaw asked.

"A cat," Ashfur replied, "But, he doesn't have any Clan scent on him."

The grey tom was motionless, Ashfur prodded him with one paw.

"Wake up!" Ashfur hissed, "You're trespassing!"

"Shut up Wilson," the cat murmured.

Birchpaw and Ashfur glanced at each other in confusion; who?

"What's a Wilson?" Birchpaw asked his mentor.

"I don't know," Ashfur replied, his blue eyes glittering.

The strange cat opened his eyes suddenly, he looked around; confused.

"Where the hell am I?" He asked.

The grey tom noticed Ashfur and Birchpaw, he glanced down at himself.

"Oh God!" He yowled, "What the--?"

"What are you doing on ThunderClan's territory?" Ashfur hissed, his eyes flashing with anger.

"I...what? You're cats! What is going on?!" The cat yowled.

"What is your purpose here?" Ashfur growled, "Are you a ShadowClan spy?"

"Ok, I have _no _idea what you're talking about," the strange cat answered, "Where's my apartment? I'm dreaming! I'm going to wake up!"

Ashfur unsheathed his claws, "Stop your yowling and tell us! What is your purpose here?"

"Oh God," the cat's eyes were wide, "I HAVE A TAIL!!"

oOo

Ashfur strode into the busy ThunderClan camp, Birchpaw and the strange cat who called himself 'House' followed him. Ashfur had noticed the cat was limping, which led him to believe the cat was injured. Firestar, noticing the new arrival, stepped up to Ashfur; his eyes echoing his confusion.

"Ashfur, who is this?"

Ashfur smirked, "Aparently some kittypet who calls himself 'Gregory House,' what kind of a name is that?"

Firestar asked, "Where did you find him?"

"Near the ShadowClan border."

"You," Firestar turned to 'House', "What are you doing on ThunderClan territory?"

House sighed, "_Why _does everyone keep asking me that?! I don't even know what a...ThunderClan is!"

Firestar noticed House's leg was set at an odd angle, "Are you hurt?"

House whinced, "I'm _fine_."

Firestar whispered to Brambleclaw, "Take him to the Medicine Cat Den, make sure someone's guarding him."

"Right," Brambleclaw nodded, then turned to House, "Come with me."

House rolled his eyes and followed the cat, this was ridiculious! He was talking to _cats! _Not to mention, he was a cat himself!

_"If I get home, the first thing I'm going to do is kill Cameron's pet kitten!"_

Brambleclaw showed him the den, and the grass bed he'd be sleeping in.

House looked at the nest in disgust, "You expect me to sleep on _that_?!"

Brambleclaw glared at him, "This is one of the dryest beds in the whole ThunderClan camp! You should be grateful!"

House scoffed, "Yeah, whatever!"

Brambleclaw glared at him once more, then vanished out of the Medicine Cat Den; leaving House alone to ponder.

_"Ok, let's assume this isn't a dream. Maybe I am a cat, but all I have to do is stay calm," _House blinked, _"OH LORD SOMEBODY HELP ME!!"_

oOo

_Is he there?_

_He's too far away, I can't reach him._

_You mean this Twoleg doesn't even believe in StarClan?_

"Huh? Wha--?" House snorted, quickly waking up, "Who's there?"

House glanced around, suddenly remembering the siduation he was in. He had to admit, these grass beds were a lot better than the floor; but he would never tell 'Brambleclaw' he said that. These cats have such weird names!

_"If they ever try to get me to have one of those names, I'll get cripple on their asses."_

Someone coughed, House turned and saw a small white cat lying pitifuly on a moss bed.

"Who are you?" House asked.

The cat choked out, "I--I'm Whitepaw."

"Well, _Whitepaw_," House smirked, "You cats better have some medicine around here because Lyme disease is pretty serious."

"Lyme what?" Whitepaw asked, "I've never heard of that before."

"Yes," said a tabby she-cat, waking in, "Enlighten us about this 'Lyme.'"

"Huh? Who are you?" House asked.

"I'm Leafpool, the medicine cat."

"Well, you're not very good. This patient is dying."

"And what do _you_ know about medicine? Do you know how to speak with StarClan?" Leafpool asked hotly.

House smiled, "Doll, I'm _Gregory House_. I'm famous! I think I know what I'm talking about."

Leafpool glared at him, "Well, _I've _never heard of you."

House snorted, "I'm famous back home, in New Jersey."

"New Jer-what-see?" Leafpool blinked.

If a cat could grin, House did it fairly well.

_"Huh, this isn't so bad after all."_

**Author's Notes: Sorry it's short but I really wanted to post this! To show that I definatly **_**haven't **_**abandoned this story! R&R!**


	3. Chapter II

**Disclaimer: I don't own House or Warriors, stupid David Shore, stupid Erin Hunter...**

**The Star Chronicles: The Sky Prophecy**

**Chapter II**

"Listen," Leafpool hissed, "You _aren't _a medicine cat, I can do whatever I want."

All day it was fight, fight, fight between House and Leafpool. Leafpool refused to listen to this rouge, _she_ was a medicine cat and _she _knew what she was doing.

"I don't believe this 'Lyme' is an actual illness!" Leafpool growled, "Great StarClan! Will you let me treat Whitepaw now?"

"No!" House argued, "Lyme disease is serious! She needs medical help!"

_"What the hell am I talking about?" _House thought, _"She's a stupid cat!"_

"Well I suggest you let me work, Whitepaw will be healed in no time."

oOo

House limped out of the medicine cat's den, he was cranky; _very _cranky. The Vicodin he had taken before this disaster was wearing off, pain rushed up his leg. At least he had three other legs to use as canes!

_"Stupid Leafpool," _House thought angrily, _"She's worse than Cuddy!"_

House growled as another amount of pain shot through his thigh, he whimpered a bit. He flexed his claws, which he was still getting used to having. House sighed in desperation and sat down, setting his limb on a small rock. He licked it, then stopped; realizing what he was doing.

_"Eww! I just licked myself! Stupid instincts!"_

"Hello!"

House turned, a small kitten ran up to him. Its yellow eyes sparkling with curiousity, House inwardly groaned; these kittens wouldn't leave him alone!

"Are you _really _a kittypet?" The kitten asked, "I've never seen a kittypet before!"

"Please just leave me alone!" House was getting tired of this, "I'm tired and hungry, and I'm miles from home!"

The kitten sniffed, its big amber eyes would have sent Cameron crazy. House leaned forward and picked up the kitten with his mouth, oh how he hated these darn instincts! House walked, more like limped, to the nursery and set the kitten down.

He glared at it, "I didn't do that out of kindness, I was just..."

The kitten lunged forward and curled up against him, House hissed. The kitten quickly realized the warning and jumped away, running into the nursery. House sighed, this _really _was getting on his nerves. The kittens would frequently leave the nursery to come and annoy him with questions, usually the balls of fur didn't take the hint he was going to throw them to the hawks if they didn't shut up.

But the kittens unfortunately didn't know what 'shut up' meant, so Leafpool had to chase them out since she was busy with other sick cats. House quickly limped back to the medicine cat den and curled up in his moss bed, letting sleep take over.

oOo

In the nursery, two queens were sharing gossip.

"That tom, House I think he calls himself, he doesn't belong in ThunderClan."

"Oh, I know! Firestar definately has a soft spot for kittypets."

"He scares the kits," one queen looked down at her lovely litter.

The other nodded, "My oldest almost got his eye clawed out! That rouge should be locked up!"

The queen sighed, "It would be much better for ThunderClan if Firestar would leave kittypets and rouges where they belong."

oOo

"Hey, Leafpool or whatever. You have some Vicodin?" House asked groggily.

Leafpool's motherly instincts took over, "What is Vicoden? Are you hurt?"

"Yeah, do you have anything that'll get rid of pain?"

_"Oh yeah, like cats are going to have working medicine!" _House thought.

House was surprised when Leafpool set down a leaf full of small seed, "Yes, I do. These are poppy seeds, be careful too much can make you sleep."

"Who cares?" House said eagerly, quickly devouring the seeds.

Leafpool stared at him in shock.

"What?" House asked, "You...were supposed to eat them...right?"

"Oh, yes, it's just...you're not cut or injured at all, at least from what I can see."

"Um," how was House going to explain the medical prosedores of a clot?

Leafpool waited patiently.

"Er, I had a clot and then and infarction, does that clear it up for ya?"

Leafpool shook her head, "Actually, it _doesn't_. What is a clot and _what _in StarClan's name is an infarction?"

House sighed, it was going to be a long day.

**Author's Notes: Yay! I got off my lazy butt and updated! Hope you like it, even if it is a little short...**


	4. Chapter III

**Disclaimer: I don't own House or Warriors.**

**The Star Chronicles: The Sky Prophecy**

**Chapter III**

_I still can't reach him._

_He's a Twoleg! What do you expect?_

_He has yet to find the ways of StarClan, we must be patient._

_We don't have time! The danger is growing closer every moon!_

House opened his blue eyes and yawned, he kept having these dreams! He stood up, winced, and lay back down. The poppy seeds weren't as good as Vicodin, but they were the only painkiller these cats had. House attempted to stand up again and succeeded, where was Leafpool? House needed more poppy seeds, _fast_.

"Hey, Leafpool," House asked, "Where are you?"

House suddenly realized it was near the middle of the night, he groaned. House limped over and peeked into the nursery, the queens and their kittens slept soundly. He gritted his teeth, if cats could do that, and walked back to his bed.

_"Where's Leafpool? Probably off to help some poor cat in need," _House smirked, _"I must say, Leafpool is Cameron in cat-form."_

House glanced around and snuck into Leafpool's den, it's not like anyone would miss some poppy seeds, right? He quickly took some in his paw, using it like a hand, and scarfed them down. His grey tail swished back and forth in silent pleasure as the medicine took hold, House yawned. He crawled back into his bed and soon fell fast asleep, unaware that Leafpool was currently in the skies talking with StarClan.

oOo

Leafpool looked down sadly, "Cinderpelt, I-I can't save Whitepaw. Her sickness, it just keeps...getting worse."

The old medicine cat smiled, "Don't doubt yourself, Leafpool. You already have the answer."

"But I don't!" The she-cat cried, "I've never seen anything like this!"

"Be more trusting," Cinderpelt said, "And the answer will reveal itself."

Leafpool nodded, Cinderpelt started to walk away but Leafpool stopped her.

"Cinderpelt...your leg..."

"Yes, what about it?" Cinderpelt asked, her eyes twinkling.

Leafpool shook her head, "Um, it's nothing."

Cinderpelt slowly nodded and walked away, disappearing into the sky.

oOo

House woke up the next morning, yawned, and stretched. He noticed Leafpool was trying to get a young kitten to eat some medicine, the kit was stubbornly refusing. House grinned and limped over, Leafpool looked up.

"Get out of here, I have everything under control," Leafpool hissed, she turned to the kit, "Eat the medicine Berrykit, it'll make you feel better."

Berrykit turned away, "No! I don't like it, it smells funny!"

Leafpool sighed, "Please?"

"No!"

House leaned over, "Eat the medicine or I'll throw you to the dogs."

Berrykit's eyes widened, "T-the d-dogs?"

House grinned, "Sure, since I'm a 'rouge' I have all kinds of dogs who would happily eat you up."

"House!" Leafpool hissed quietly, "You're scaring him!"

"I know some owls too," House said, "They simply _love _kittens."

"House, I need to talk to you," Leafpool growled, "_Right now_."

"What?" House said innocently when they were some distance away.

"What in StarClan's name do you think you're doing?! You just scared Berrykit half to death!"

"Hey, he wouldn't take his medicine," House argued, "I hate it when the kids at Princeton do that."

"Where?" Leafpool asked, then shook her head, "Never mind! You can't scare a kit to eat something!"

"Why not? It seems to have worked fine to me," House said smugly, looking over her shoulder.

Leafpool turned and sure enough, Berrykit was devouring his medicine. House smirked and flicked his tail, Leafpool muttered something inaudible and stomped over to Berrykit; slapping on a convincing smile.

"There, that's better isn't it?" Leafpool soothed.

Berrykit nodded, to scared to properly speak. House watched with satisfaction as Leafpool took care of Berrykit, he limped quietly away. House sat behind the medicine cat den, shaded by the large ferns. Rays of sunlight somehow made it through the thick canopy and warmed House as he took a lazy nap, sometimes it was good to be a cat.

oOo

_Firestar..._

The fiery tom looked around, "Bluestar?"

_The darkness is growing closer, I need you to teach House to ways of StarClan..._

"Why him?" Firestar asked uncertainly.

_His is the Chosen One, as you once were..._

Firestar slowly nodded, "I will."

_Hurry, evil cannot wait forever..._

oOo

"House! House!"

"Wha--? What _is _it? Can't you see I'm sleeping?" House growled.

"It's Firestar," Leafpool told him, "He's waiting for you."

"For what?" House asked groggily.

"For your naming ceremony," Leafpool explained, "You are to become a member of ThunderClan."

House stood up, shocked.

_"Oh no," _he thought determinedly, _"They are _not _giving me one of those crazy cat names! Nope, no, never!"_

oOo

"Those old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Firestar yowled.

The cats of ThunderClan, young and old, crowded around their leader; eyes shining with curiosity. House stood next to Firestar, glaring at anyone who glanced at him. Firestar turned to him:

"Since you have not trained, I will start you off as an apprentice."

_"An APPRENTICE?!" _House mentally screamed, _"What do you idiots take me for?!"_

"From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, House will be known as Skypaw."

"Skypaw! Skypaw!" The surrounding cats cheered, but some spoke hesitantly; not happy with the idea of another kittypet in the Clan.

House grumbled to himself, what kind of a name is 'Skypaw'? This is ridiculous!

And as Bluestar watched from the skies of StarClan, she could already see the future becoming brighter...

oOo

"Firestar, I need to tell you something," Leafpool padded up to her father.

Firestar turned to her, "Yes?"

"It's House, um, Skypaw," Leafpool started, "I don't think he can train."

"Why not?" Firestar blinked, "Isn't his leg healed?"

"Um, I don't think it's like that," Leafpool hesitated, "Remember Cinderpelt?"

"How could I forget?"

"I think it's more like that, Skypaw can't walk properly...it's perminant."

Firestar nodded, "Then, what could he do?"

Leafpool smiled, "Well, I was thinking, perhaps he could become my apprentice?"

"Yes," Firestar closed his eyes happily, "Just like Cinderpelt."

Leafpool smiled, but inside her insides were churning.

_"How could I possibly want that rude, selfish, jerk to be my apprentice? I hate him!"_

"Alright," Firestar snapped her out of her thoughts, "Go tell Skypaw, see if that's what he wants."

**Author's Notes: Hopefully that was longer, satisfied kagekitsune49? I'm kidding, thanks kage! So, review and tell me what you think! And sorry if some of the facts are off, all the books are at my dad's house. O.o  
**


	5. Chapter IV

**Disclaimer: I'm sending Tigerstar to force Erin Hunter to make Warriors mine **_**and **_**I'm sending Foreman to beat up David Shore, but until then I don't own House or Warriors.**

**The Star Chronicles: The Sky Prophecy**

**Chapter IV**

"_You're _going to be _my _mentor?!" House asked in astonishment, "I'm older than you!"

Leafpool sighed, she _really _didn't want to put up with this right now. It had been a long day for her: two headaches, one torn claw, three tick bites, and a case of indegestion. And what was wrose, she hadn't heard from StarClan in a few nights now. Leafpool wished vainly to speak to her old mentor, Cinderpelt, again; not seeing her during the day was bad enough.

"Listen to me Skypaw," Leafpool ordered.

"It's _House_," he hissed, "I refuse to be a part of this silly cat culture."

Leafpool glared at him, "While you're in ThunderClan you'll be called Skypaw."

House scowled, "Oh really?"

"Yes, _Skypaw_," Leafpool smirked when he growled angrily, "You don't have any other options, a medicine cat is the only job you can have in your condition."

House only muttered a reply, if he had his cane right now...

oOo

"Here we go," Leafpool said, "Skypaw, sniff this."

House gave her one stubborn glare and hesitantly sniffed the plant, wincing at the strong scent. House had to admit, these cats _did _have good senses; he could smell all kinds of things.

He turned to her, "What is it?"

Leafpool smiled slightly at how he tried to hide the curiousity in his voice, "This is Comfrey, it can be used to treat broken bones."

"Shouldn't you use a cast too?"

"A what?"

"Nevermind," House muttered.

"Remember this scent," Leafpool told him, "I may send you out to fetch some one day, for now we're low on Comfrey so gather up as much as you can."

House scowled and piled the leaves into his mouth, the strong scent filled his sensitive nostrils. Leafpool copied him and they headed back to ThunderClan camp, House looked around at the surrounding forest. And as he observed the woods, his heart filled with something he never felt before; pure happiness and contentment.

oOo

_"Skypaw..."_

_House looked around, the voice was louder than it ever was before. He hesitantly took a step back, two blue eyes appeared from the fog that surrounded him. The eyes dimmed for a moment, but stared at him with kindness and wisdom. House gulped, but curiousity filled his thoughts._

_"Who are you?" He asked._

_"I am Bluestar, former leader of ThunderClan, I have come to talk to you..."_

_"About what?" House felt a little suspious, "You sould familiar."_

_"I have tried to contact you before, this is the closest I've ever gotten..."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You're faith in StarClan is growing, I have been waiting a very long time to finally speak to you..."_

_"You're the voices I keep hearing!" House exclaimed._

_"Yes, your stay with ThunderClan has made you strong in heart, Skypaw..."_

_"Don't call me, Skypaw!" House hissed, "My name is House!"_

_"Is that true? Haven't you felt different ever since you joined ThunderClan? Haven't you felt something inside you open up? Isn't this the first time you felt truely happy? You've never been happy as a Twoleg..."_

_"A Twoleg?" House wondered, then his blue eyes widened, "You turned me into a cat!"_

_The eyes slowly faded away, House looked around frantically. Confusion, anger, and curiousity pulsed through his veins as House limped through the thick fog._

_"Hey! Get back here! I want answers!" House yelled._

_But Bluestar had vanished, returning to the skies of StarClan._

oOo

"Skypaw! Skypaw! Skypaw! Wake up!"

House opened his eyes and glared at the kit that stood over his sleeping form, the kit's tail flicked with happiness.

"What _is _it?" House grunted.

"What's it like being a medicine cat apprentice?" The kit asked innocently.

House rolled his eyes, "It would be better if I had my full hours of sleep or if I wasn't interupted by _you _24/7."

The kit didn't seem fazed at all, "What herbs have you learned about? Medicine cats are so cool!"

House blinked, _"Medicine cats are cool? Since when?"_

"They're respected above all other Clanmates! Even the leader listens to what the medicine cat has to say!" The kit was still happily explained the greatness of medicine cats until House interupted him.

"You mean, _you _are interested in medicine?"

"Yeah!" The kit exclaimed, "Isn't it great to help your friends back to health? To help the Clan when in need?"

"Yeah," House murmured, "It is."

oOo

Firestar yawned and stretched, a few rays of sunlight found their way through the cracks on the ceiling of the leader's den. The fiery leader walked gracefully out of the cool cave and into the hot air of Greenleaf, his amber eyes sparkled with satisfaction. The Clan was already bustling about, a hunting group set down their catch in the fresh-kill pile. Firestar walked down to Brambleclaw, the deputy, who bowed his head respectfully at his leader.

"Brambleclaw," Firestar asked, "How is everything?"

"A hunting group just got back and we're just about to set up a border patrol," Brambleclaw explained.

Firestar's eyes were filled with the need for adventure, "I'd like to go with them."

Brambleclaw nodded slowly, "Well, Ashfur, Sandstorm, and Dustpelt are waiting outside camp."

Firestar thanked his deputy and walked out of the busy ThunderClan camp and caught up with the border patrol, Sandstorm smiled at him happily. Dustpelt greeted him and Ashfur stared ahead, aching to continue their patrol as if life depended on it. Sandstorm bushed against him, Firestar quickly led the group along the WindClan border. Suddenly, a scent hit his nostrils, Firestar turned around to tell the others to get down but it was too late. Six snarling cats leaped from the bushes and tackled Sandstorm and Dustpelt, Firestar dashed forward to help them but a cat rammed into his side.

Firestar scrambled to stand up, but a force kept him down. This wasn't right, why was WindClan attacking them? Firestar hissed and threw the cat off him, turning to see who it was; the fiery tom stopped and stared in shock.

"Hawkfrost?"

Hawkfrost grinned madly, his tabby fur bristling. Firestar quickly regained control over his shocked body and lunged at Tigerstar's son, Hawkfrost snarled and dodged to the side. The tabby turned and clawed at Firestar's underbelly, the ThunderClan leader yowled in pain. Hawkfrost bit down on Firestar's neck, Firestar's eyes focused on a figure a few tail-lengths away; Ashfur.

"Ashfur! Help me!" Firestar called desperately as Hawkfrost bit down on his neck.

But Ashfur only smiled, "Sorry, Firestar."

The ThunderClan leader stared at him in shock, Ashfur grinned broadly.

"I'm with Hawkfrost, I always have been," the tom hissed.

Firestar closed his eyes, a sudden silence enveloped him as the fiery tom lost one of his nine lives; he could hear Hawkfrost's icey laugh echoing in his ears as the darkness surrounded him.

oOo

House grumbled as he picked up a pile of Borage leaves in his mouth, Leafpool did the same. The two were deep in the ThunderClan forest near the WindClan border, restocking on herbs. House's mind wandered off towards the dream, he was _not _happy as a cat! Stupid Bluestar didn't know what she was talking about!

"Skypaw, do you hear that?" Leafpool suddenly whispered.

"What?" House mumbled through his herb-crammed mouth.

"I--I think it's Firestar..." Leafpool's eyes were wide.

Suddenly, a cry erupted through the bushes as a gray tom leaped out, his eyes filled with rage as he glared at the two cats. The rouge snarled and lunged at Leafpool, for a second time seemed suspended as a strange thought pounded through House's mind.

_Protect the Clan._

House's legs seemed to have a mind of their own as they limped as fast as they could, he placed himself in front of Leafpool; who's eyes widened in surprise. House closed his eyes as the rouge rammed into his body, claws raked acrossed his side. House gasped as pain flared through his body, the rouge pinned him to the ground; snarling in outrage. Leafpool jumped to help but another rouge emerged from the bushes, keeping her from helping him.

The rouge hissed at House and scratched his underbelly, House suddenly regained control over himself; glaring at the tom. House attacked the rouge with a power he never knew he had, the rouge growled as House threw the tom off him. The rouge glared at House as he slowly got up, trying not to put weight on his right leg. House panted, the rouge grinned and leaped at him again. But this time he sunk his teeth into House's leg, the bad one. The pain was so intense, House could have sworn his heart stopped.

And suddenly, House's body pounded with strength, he grabbed the rouge by the scruff and threw him across the clearing. And for a moment, House wasn't House; he was Skypaw.

**Author's Notes: Hopefully this one's longer. Notice that House changes a bit every chapter, boy how I love torturing House! (evil laugh)**


	6. Chapter V

**The Star Chronicles: The Sky Prophecy  
Chapter V  
**

* * *

House woke up the next morning, his limbs sore and his side aching. For a moment he was confused, he thought he was out with Leafpool searching for herbs. Then it all came rushing back: being attacked by the rouges, the sudden power that overcame him when he protected Leafpool, the strange feeling that flowed through his veins as he fought the rouge. House murmured something and opened his blue eyes, Brightheart stared back at him with her one amber eye.

"You're up," Brightheart mewed.

House groaned. "How long was I out?"

Brightheart seemed a little confused by the phrase 'how long was I out' but answered anyway, "Two days."

"What happened?" House asked gruffly.

Brightheart smiled, "You saved Leafpool, she told me you fought with all the strength of StarClan."

House blinked, now that he thought about it how _did _he fight? He had an infarction! House sat his chin on his arms and stared off into space for a while. Brightheart took this as a leave-me-alone moment and left the den. House looked around, Whitepaw was shivering in her moss bed a few tail-lengths away. House felt a sudden determination pulse through his veins, he would save Whitepaw!

_"But how?" _House thought, _"This forest doesn't have any herbs that cure Lyme disease."_

And then, House had an idea, a _marvelous _and ingenius idea. House _was_ the greatest doctor in the country after all!

* * *

House woke up the next morning, the sunlight irritating his blue eyes. House yawned, he felt much better now. Brightheart was trying to give Whitepaw some poppy seeds, but the white she-cat was too feverish to wake up. House slowly stood up, a little sore from laying in a moss bed for so long. House walked over, Brightheart looked up; her eye questioning.

"You don't have to worry," House said, "I have an idea to cure her."

Brightheart blinked. "How?"

House grinned, "Well, since your herbs are so primitive, I've decided to journey to find her the _right _medicine."

Brightheart stared at him, "You'd journey so far? What about your leg?"

"I'll bring some poppy seeds with me," House told her.

"Okay," Brightheart nodded. "I'll tell Firestar for you."

House silently thanked her and took the poppy seeds in his mouth, then limped out of the medicine cat den; eyes filled with determination.

* * *

House padded along the large Thunderpath, studying the signs closely. Even though he was a cat, House could still read human. The sun was already starting to sink below the ground, House grimanced as exhaustion and pain washed over him. He looked around warily, it wouldn't hurt to sleep here, right? House yawned and curled up in the grass, letting sleep fall over him.

House awoke to the strange scent of cat, he snapped open his eyes. A large black-and-white tom stood over him, hissing slightly. House backed away a few pawsteps, then stood up straight; his neck fur bristling.

"Get outta here, ya rogue," the tom growled.

House smirked, "Oh, I don't think so."

The tom snarled, "Don't ya think I won't hesitate ta tear ya limb from limb!"

"I'd like to see you try," House teased. His instinct told him that he was being _very _stubborn and was acting stupid, but since when did House _ever _care about what his gut said? The tom yowled and leaped at him, easily pinning House to the ground.

House felt a growl rise in his throat, the tom raked his claws against his belly. House bit down a scream of pain, the tom raised his paw; House closed his eyes. Suddenly, the black-and-white tom was thrown off him, House snapped open his eyes. A tabby blur snarled and dug her claws into the tom, the loner yowled and instantly retreated. House sat up, blinking at his rescuer.

"Leafpool?" House gaped.

"Do you think I'd leave you out here all alone?" Leafpool smirked.

House was instantly on the defensive. "I could've done it without you." He snapped.

Leafpool stared at him, "Oh really? You could beat that loner by yourself?"

"Yes, I could!" House growled.

"Yeah? Well, it didn't look like that from where I was standing," Leafpool glared at him angrily.

House narrowed his eyes at her, he saw a strange emotion flash in her eyes. House felt his heart wrench, he saw that very same look in Cameron's eyes when he looked at her.

_"Oh, no," _House felt his heart speed up.

"Listen," Leafpool sighed. "You saved my life, and I'm grateful. Now we're even. And I want to come with you."

"Out of the question," House told her, "You have a Clan to heal."

"Brightheart knows enough," Leafpool said, "And besides, it's greenleaf, sickness usually is in leaf-bare."

House groaned, "Fine."

Leafpool's eyes shone, "Thank you! What's the plan anyway?"

"First, you have to promise you can trust me while we're in the city."

"The city?" Leafpool wondered.

"Twolegplace," House muttered.

"Oh," Leafpool's eyes widened, "We're going to Twolegplace?"

* * *

**Author's Notes: Okay, this is way too short, but I was so excited to post it! And to explain what was going to happen with Whitepaw.**


	7. Chapter VI

**The Star Chronicles: The Sky Prophecy**

**Chapter VI**

The sun blazed overhead when House and Leafpool reached the edge of the city, or Twolegplace as Leafpool would call it. But this city was larger than any Twolegplace Leafpool had ever seen; she flattened her ears as a monster roared past. After walking for hours, House stopped her at a white building.

"There it is," House grinned.

Leafpool turned to him. "What?"

"Prinston Plainsboro Teaching Hospital."

Leafpool sighed. "Can you say something I can understand?"

House rolled his eyes, "Basically it's the Twoleg's medicine cat den."

"Oh." Leafpool murmured. "Then how do we get in?"

House smirked and walked up to the sliding doors, Leafpool hissed as they opened suddenly. House grinned at the tabby she-cat's confused frown as she followed him into the hospital.

"How--? Why--?" Leafpool started.

"Automatic doors," House explained, though he didn't expect Leafpool to understand at all, "They sense when a human is close to the door, then they open."

Leafpool gaped. "How can they open by themselves? Are they alive?"

"No," House chuckled, "There's little, err, gears inside the doors that make them open."

"Gears?"

"Like, uh," House narrowed his eyes in thought, "Like a turning...wheel?"

"A wheel?" Leafpool stared at him quizzically.

House sighed in exasperation. "Like a...you know the feet of a car--I mean, a monster?"

Leafpool's eyes widened, "There are monsters in the doors? Don't the Twolegs get hurt?"

"No! No. Not _monsters_," House grimaced at the childish word, "Their feet or paws, we call them wheels. They turn around in a circular motion," House showed her with his paws, "And it helps Twolegs get around."

"You know a lot for a former kittypet," Leafpool said, though her voice wasn't insulting in any way.

"Yeah, a former kittypet," House murmured.

Nurses glanced at the two cats with wonder as they passed by, but they were too busy to do anything about it. For this, House was glad, the least he needed right now was for some doctor to throw them out like strays. Well, now that he thought about it, they _were _strays. House led Leafpool through the maze of hallways that he knew well, explaining to Leafpool about how hospitals work along the way. This wasn't working; Leafpool still didn't get how shots could help someone get better.

"But how can shoving thorns into their skin stop their sickness?" Leafpool asked.

House groaned, "It's _not _a thorn, it's a needle. You stick them into a human's bloodstream and the medicine enters into the body, it makes them heal quicker."

"Doesn't it hurt?" Leafpool wondered.

House rolled his eyes, "Not really, but everyone always makes a big deal out of it."

"Is this shot what we're going to get so Whitepaw will get better?"

House nodded. The door they needed was just down the hallway, he quickened his pace. But before he could go anywhere, two large hands scooped him up. House heard Leafpool let out a snarl and started the struggle himself. But a familiar voice made him cease his squirming.

"Aw, cute little thing, what are you two doing in here?"

_Cameron! _House spun around. Sure enough, the young brown-haired doctor was smiling warmly at him. Leafpool hissed again and swiped at her, Cameron blinked at the brown tabby she-cat.

"Get your filthy paws off him, Twoleg!" Leafpool cried, flexing her claws.

"No!" House shouted at her, "I know her! Hold on!"

Leafpool stared at him; surprised. "Is this your former Twoleg owner?"

House scowled and turned back to Cameron, who was still smiling stupidly at him. House twisted around and struggled out of her hands, landing gracefully onto the floor. Cameron blinked, House grimaced and walked forward, then looked back; motioning her to follow. Cameron seemed to get the hint and House quickly led her to his old office, Leafpool cautiously trailing behind. 

He leaped onto his desk, looked around, and found his cane. He strode over to it and pawed at it, then glanced over at Cameron. 

She shook her head. "No, kitty. That's House's and believes me, he doesn't like animals."

"I _am _House you idiot!" House yowled, but to Cameron it was only a yowl.

"You're who?" Asked Leafpool, but House ignored her.

House gritted his teeth and suddenly came up with an idea, he stuck out his leg and limped across the floor; trying to make it look as obvious as he could. When Cameron still didn't get it, he got fed up and went over and scratched her leg. Cameron yelped and stepped away from him, but something flashed in her eyes.

"House?" She wondered slowly.

House let out a cry of triumph, Leafpool seemed even more confused, but he didn't care. Cameron bent down to sit eye to eye to him.

"House, is that you?" She asked him, House nodded. "Oh, my God. Where have you been? What-what _happened _to you?"

House flicked his tail, as if dismissing her question. He quickly led her to the door he needed to go to, Cameron stared at him, then opened it. House and Leafpool dashed inside, followed by the dazed doctor. House jumped onto the counter and pointed with his tail to the medicine he wanted, Cameron quickly grabbed it for him.

"House, this has to be the weirdest thing you've done yet." Cameron murmured.

oOo

"Okay, should I turn here?" Cameron asked.

"Arg!" House snarled, "Just move it and _I'll _drive!"

Leafpool glanced around hastily, her fur standing on end. She still didn't agree to the idea of going inside an actual monster, this thing could have killed before. House turned his paw to the left and Cameron quickly turned into the next road. After about an hour of driving, House saw the sight of the Clans' lake home.

"Stop! Stop! STOP!" House howled.

Cameron hit the brakes and quickly opened the doors; Leafpool was the first to leave the car. Cameron held the shot carefully in her hand and followed House across the moors and into a forest. A hollow came into view, House saw the cautious glitter of cat eyes as Cameron entered the ThunderClan camp. Cameron finally reached the medicine cat den; Whitepaw lay sprawled out on the dry moss; coughing pitifully. 

"Oh, you poor thing," Cameron whispered gently.

She quickly injected the shot into Whitepaw's restless fur; Leafpool felt a lump in her throat. She felt that she had failed Whitepaw, this Twoleg could heal her! Leafpool felt her tail droop; she shuffled her paws and glanced over at House.

Suddenly, Firestar emerged from the leader's den and walked up to House. He was still confused as to why House had brought a _Twoleg _into their camp! House held his gaze and Firestar instantly knew that the apprentice wasn't trying to harm anyone.

"Skypaw," Firestar said, "If I'm not mistaken, you brought this Twoleg into ThunderClan camp in order to save Whitepaw's life?"

"Yes," House told him.

"Then you have proven yourself to become a warrior," Firestar's eyes glittered, he never expected House to become an actual warrior, "I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him a warrior in his turn. Skypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

House hesitated, but then answered, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Skypaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Skyheart. The Clan honors you for your courage and patience, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

During the ceremony, the cats of ThunderClan had crept out of their dens to see Skypaw become a warrior. Firestar set his head on House's forehead; House, unsure, licked his shoulder. The cats yowled his new name and House felt something stir inside him, pride surged through his veins.

But before anything else could be done, loud battle cries erupted through the forest; growing closer by the second. Cameron looked around, seeming utterly confused. Firestar hissed slightly. House's fur prickled. Hawkfrost burst into the camp, followed by twenty fierce rogues. The dark tabby tom let out an ear-splitting yowl and hurled forward. And the battle began...

oOo

Throughout the chaos, House found himself face to face with Hawkfrost; the tom's blue eyes pierced his. Whether StarClan was helping him or not, House managed to pull a few blows at the tabby. But Hawkfrost was quicker, he easily pinned him to the ground; breath tickling his ear-fur. House struggled as Hawkfrost brought his paw up to deliver the killing blow. House heard Leafpool's desperate yowl as she tried to fight through the swarm of cats to get to his aid, then everything went black.

House opened his eyes and stood up, blinking drowsiness out of his blue eyes. He suddenly realized he wasn't alone, House turned to see Bluestar standing a few tail-lengths away. Her silver pelt glittered in the moonlight as she walked up to him, touching her nose to his shoulder.

"Welcome, Skyheart," She murmured, "To StarClan."

House stared at her with wide eyes. "What?"

Bluestar looked down, then back up at him. "You completed your task Skyheart, you saved Whitepaw and you helped protect the Clan from Hawkfrost. You've done all you could have and all I've expected you to do."

"You mean," House felt his heart thump, "I'm dead?"

"Yes, Hawkfrost slit your throat," Bluestar's eyes flashed with sorrow, "I'm sorry."

"No! You're lying!" House screeched. "I'm not dead! I _can't _be dead! The Clan..."

House stopped, he was about to say 'the Clan needs me' why would he say something like that? Bluestar smiled at him, but the sadness remained in her eyes. There were so many things he needed to do, what if the medicine didn't work? What if Whitepaw died? What if Leafpool died?

"You've done all you could, Skyheart." Bluestar gazed at him. "Now it's time you rest."

"No!" House growled, "I don't believe you!"

"Skyheart..."

"_Don't _call me that!" House cried, "It was _you _that got me into this in the first place! _You _turned me into a cat and forced me to join ThunderClan! _You _made me save Whitepaw!"

"No, you did all of that yourself," Bluestar told him, "You joined ThunderClan when you could have left, you saved Whitepaw by yourself, you fought for your Clan against Hawkfrost."

"You turned me into a cat!"

"Yes, I did. But you haven't changed at all? Can't you admit that you've felt something over the last few moons?" Bluestar inquired.

House hissed. "Quiet! I hate you and your stupid cat Clans! Why didn't you just leave me alone! I was _perfectly _happy alone!"

"No you weren't," Bluestar murmured, "You were rotting when you were alone, slowly wasting away, and I saved you from that. I led you into a new life, and you loved living with others, didn't you? You loved helping the Clan, as if the Clan was your patient in your Twoleg hospital. Didn't you?"

"No!" House snarled, "You're lying! You don't know me!"

Bluestar took a small step toward him; trying to comfort the warrior. House hissed angrily; this wasn't real, this _couldn't _be real! There were so many things he had to finish! _It's not fair! _House dug his claws into the dirt; gray fur bristling. Bluestar flattened her ears and took another pawstep forward; taking small slow movements. House closed his eyes; thoughts raced through his mind a million miles a second. _I've got to get out of here!_

In one instantaneous thought House made his decision; he turned and ran as fast as he could. He couldn't feel the pain in his leg anymore, but he continued to dart through the trees. He heard Bluestar's yowl of disbelief and quickly ignored it. _They're wrong, they're wrong! This wasn't right! _House tore his mind away from these feelings and focused on running as fast as he could. Suddenly, House realized a huge gorge blocked his path and skidded to a halt.

"Skyheart."

House turned; Bluestar stood behind him.

"Leave me alone!" House yowled.

Bluestar's eyes glistened with guilt, "Don't do this to yourself."

Shock and realization finally dawned over House. He knew why Bluestar felt so much regret for his death, he knew why! House clenched his teeth together and his limbs shook as he asked:

"How long? How long did you know I was going to die?"

Bluestar lowered her gaze, "From the beginning."

He couldn't believe it; he _wouldn't! _How could this cat do something like this to him? Why him of all people? House's breath caught in his throat; his tail twitched with rage and his fur was on end.

"You – _You_…" House couldn't find the words to express his anger.

"It was for the good of the Clan."

"The good of the Clan?" House whispered heatedly. "What about _me?_ I'm not as important? Doesn't every cat count?"

Bluestar glared at him, "It's my duty to protect the Clans. I may not save every cat, but it ensures the Clans' survival."

House felt a sudden light-headedness come over him, the series of events and the pressure on his shoulders was too much. House knew in the back of his mind he was losing the battle, but he no longer cared; he just wanted it all to end. His surroundings began to change; Bluestar's face became harder and harder to see in the fog that enclosed him.

"Skyheart!"

House opened his dark blue eyes; Leafpool's face hovered above him. _What? _House must have had a confused look on his face because Leafpool sighed with relief. She glanced around wearily and nudged him; the battle was still continuing around them.

"Come on! We've got to move!" Leafpool groaned; trying to help House up.

"What's – What's going on?" House asked groggily.

"There's no time to talk…let's go!"

He could see that Sandstorm stood behind them; fighting whoever came too near. House limped along with Leafpool; desperately trying to make it to the safe enclosure of the medicine cat den. House looked down; he saw blood soaked his fur. He became aware of how tired he was; he was losing blood fast.

"Where's – Where's…?" House breathed.

"Don't try to talk," Leafpool murmured.

"Cam-er…on…" He collapsed into the sweet embrace of unconsciousness.

_**Ha ha! There you go, a nice long chapter that should satisfy all my adoring fans! Of all the chapters this is the most important. So, I hope you guys all like it, and I'm sorry for the updating issue. Just remember: I never abandon any of my stories! I find the thought…wrong...just abandoning a story like that. Especially a good one like this! But anyway, I hope to update sooner from now on, at least on this story. I find crossovers to be the most interesting…but thanks for waiting for such a long time. I appreciate it a lot! No other fan fiction writer could ask for better fans then you guys! Thank you so much! **_


	8. Chapter VII

* * *

**The Star Chronicles: The Sky Prophecy**

**Chapter VII**

House groaned; his limbs and neck ached. He slowly cracked open his eyes, but longed for the comfort of sleep. He yawned and tried to sit up, only to fall back down as a wave of intense pain coursed through him. House lifted an ear; the sounds of fighting cats and a bloody battle had vanished. There was the peaceful songs of birds outside and the calm atmosphere that followed; it was like the battle had never happened.

"Skyheart!" He heard the joyful cry of Leafpool as she padded over to his moss bed. House was now wide awake considering the deafening yowl that emitted from the medicine cat's mouth.

"Wha - ?" House grumbled.

"Oh, I was _so _worried! Hawkfrost had slashed your throat! I didn't think you'd make it!" Leafpool's eyes held such concern he was almost flattered.

"Well, I'm alive. So let's celebrate with a few margaritas," House joked.

Leafpool smiled at him, "You're so strange."

"Thanks?"

Leafpool let out a small _mrrow _of laughter, "You know, how you say all those strange things. What's a 'magerita'?"

"It's _'margarita'_. It's a type of alcoholic drink." House explained. "Uh, Twolegs drink it sometimes."

"What's an alcoholic?"

"Never mind." House muttered; annoyed.

Leafpool gave a small gasp, "I almost forgot! Your Twoleg owner – Cameron – she left."

"Left?" House narrowed his eyes, "Left when?"

"A day or so ago. During the battle she became very scared and ran into her monster and left."

House rolled his eyes, Cameron probably couldn't handle watching poor little kitties claw each other to death. He cautiously stood up; wearily tested his leg and injured neck. House blinked; why was his wound patched up with cobwebs?

"Where's Whitepaw?" House wondered, and tried to change the subject quickly.

Leafpool nodded towards a small moss bed hidden in the dark, enclosed corner of the medicine cat den; Whitepaw was curled up into a fluffy white ball. Her parents, Brightheart and Cloudtail, watched anxiously beside their sick daughter. But House saw that relief flittered through their eyes as they studied her; Whitepaw looked a _lot _better than she had been before the medication. Her fur was no longer ruffled and dirty and her limbs weren't weak with disease.

"What is Lyme Disease anyway?" Leafpool's curious mewl awakened House from his reverie; he turned to stare back at her. She must have seen him watching Whitepaw and her parents.

"Oh." House groaned, trying to focus long enough to answer her question. "It's, uh, when an infected tick bites you and injects the disease into your bloodstream. But dog ticks don't carry it, only deer ticks."

Leafpool shuffled her paws, and a strange emotion flashed across her face: guilt, remorse, worthlessness? House couldn't decipher it quickly enough before it left her face, replaced by strained contentment. House turned to his wounds; he found the inspection of his slashed neck at lot more interesting than dealing with Leafpool's stress. But, unfortunately, Leafpool wouldn't let her strewn feelings go unnoticed.

"Am I a good medicine cat, Skyheart?"

House mentally scowled; he was _not _the person to answer questions related to feelings. He quickly decided to get the situation over with and coughed up an answer. "Stop it, Leafpool. You're a great medicine cat."

Leafpool's face fell. "You're lying! I'm terrible!"

House grimaced, "You're right, Leafpool. I am lying."

Leafpool stopped and stared at him with disbelief, she obviously thought he'd continue to refuse her failure with soft, comforting words of sympathy. Her tail bristled with slight anger as he continued:

"_I _saved Whitepaw from death and that's _your _job. The fact is, your stupid medicine was not even close to what I can do. In all honesty, I think I deserve to be medicine cat more than you do. At least I know how to save their lives and don't make idiotic decisions." House bluntly spoke out against what his mind screamed rebelliously at him, but he knew he couldn't get close to Leafpool; he had to end it now.

Leafpool's fur raised from her shoulders; her paws were shaking and her breath came in short, rapid gasps. _Don't do this to her. _His mind pleaded. _She doesn't deserve it. _House felt split in two halves; one wanted 

vainly to rush over to Leafpool and babble sincere apologies while the other tempted him to insult her again and bathe in the enjoyment of watching her collapse. He dug his claws into the ground; thoughts whirling around his head. In the fog of his mental confusion one word was clearer than the rest and gave him an alternate answer to his conflict: _run_.

But before his legs could take the first step out of the den, Leafpool's claws were tangled in his grey fur and her breath in his ear. She hissed and snarled, and dug her claws into his skin. It took a few seconds for House's mind to register what was happening, but instinct seized control of his body. House growled and returned her vicious blows; his heart pounded against his chest.

"I _hate _you!" Leafpool yowled; she took hold of one of his ears and raked her claws across it. House lunged for her neck, teeth like razor blades. _Don't you dare! _His mind threatened her. Rage pounded through his veins and adrenaline blocked most of the pain that throbbed from his ears and leg.

Leafpool let out a monstrous cry and tried to scratch his exposed under belly, House hissed and batted a paw at her face. Leafpool's eyes flashed with recognition and charged for his thigh and sunk her fangs into his flesh. An unbearable, stinging pain washed over him, too painful that adrenaline couldn't mask over. House let out an ear-piercing scream and yearned more than anything that he would just drop dead and it would be all over.

House yowled a string of curse words Leafpool, or any other cats nearby, wouldn't understand in the slightest. "Get offa me!" House screeched, and wrenched his leg out of her grasp. Leafpool's eyes were deep blue pools of complete rage as she stared into his and House's heart skipped a beat.

"Leafpool!"

"Stop!"

"What are you _doing_?!"

House let out a sigh of thankful relief as Sandstorm pulled Leafpool away from him; Graystripe and Firestar ran over to him and inspected his wounds. Firestar's light green eyes were inches away from his own; he mouthed words but nothing came out. House felt a wave of haziness wash over him like a warm, fuzzy wave and became aware of the pool of crimson blood gathering beneath him.

"Skyheart? Skyheart?"

"Leafpool…have you…done…"

"He's…blacking…get a…bed…"

"…trouble…why…don't…"

"…no…of…Leaf…"

House slowly felt his eyes close and his ruffled, bloody body fell weakly to the floor of the medicine cat den. Confused and angry voices that were muffled and unclear shouted above him, but House could barely hear them above the pounding of his ears and heart. He felt a heavy mist envelope him as he tried to grasp the thin strands of life.

* * *

"Leafpool, how could you do this?" Firestar snapped, and paced angrily in front of his daughter.

Leafpool shuffled her paws uneasily; a look of shame flashed across her face. Her heart skipped with nervousness. She could not believe what she had done: how could she have attacked her own apprentice? _Maybe Skyheart was right. _Leafpool thought sadly. _I don't deserve to be a medicine cat._ Leafpool sighed heavily: _I never meant to hurt him…I was just so angry…_

"Well?" Firestar snapped. His tail bristled with anger and disappointment. When the medicine cat didn't reply, he continued: "You're my daughter, Leafpool. I love you more than all of StarClan. But this is ridiculous! This is _below _you, Leafpool! How could you even think to attack Skyheart? After he saved Whitepaw and proved his worth as a Clan cat? You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Leafpool lowered her head to try and ease the blows. She whimpered and said, "I'm sorry…"

"Sorry? Why are you apologizing to me? You should apologize to Skyheart! You've brought shame to your family, to the entire Clan! How can you help sick cats when you're too busy clawing their eyes out?"

Leafpool trembled as her father's words stung her heart.

"If you can't be a medicine cat," Firestar hissed, "You might as well be an apprentice!"

Leafpool's head snapped up, "What?"

"This is your punishment, Leafpool. For four moons you will be Skyheart's apprentice." Firestar growled. "Now get out of my den. I don't want to see you until dawn tomorrow."

* * *

House had never been this happy since he had joined ThunderClan. The egotistical, grey-haired tom limped ecstatically over to Leafpool – who sat uncomfortably on the dirt floor of the medicine cat den – and let a sneer linger on his face. Leafpool glared angrily at her new mentor: _This is so demeaning! _She thought. _Me, a respected medicine cat, being taught by…by that arrogant…mousebrain!_

"Well, Leafpool," House started mockingly, "There is a _lot _I'm going to have to teach you."

Leafpool felt her fur was on fire. The tabby she-cat shuffled her paws and tried to ignore the annoying smirk House wore. _Oh, StarClan, what have I gotten myself into? _She wondered. Leafpool shook her head and turned her attention back to House.

"Let's start with mending broken bones," House explained, "First of all, you don't patch up a bone with just _cobwebs_." Leafpool rolled her eyes. "You _can _use cobwebs, but you also use a branch or something to keep the limb stable and straight to prevent any more damage. And then you can use the cobwebs to keep the branch stuck to the leg."

Leafpool now listened intently. House may have been an annoying furball, but his methods of medicine intrigued her. House showed her as he patched up his leg with a two long branches and cobwebs. He told her that it may not be as comfortable as her technique, but it made the leg heal faster. Leafpool watched with fascination as House continued his lesson. The reminder that she was now an apprentice irritated her, but at least she'd learn some great advice.

* * *

Firestar paced across the cold, stone floor of the leader's den; his light green eyes flashed with alarm. Is deputy, Brambleclaw, stood a few mouse-lengths away; he watched his leader's troubled stride. Firestar let out a long groan and turned to the dark tabby tom.

"How can Hawkfrost still be alive?" Firestar asked. "How?"

Brambleclaw shook his head, "I don't know, Firestar, I killed him myself. A fox trap stabbed him. He bled to death."

"It doesn't make sense." The fiery tom murmured. "But if he has a small band of rogues running around ThunderClan territory, we have to stop him."

Brambleclaw nodded. "And with Ashfur on his side, Hawkfrost could know all kinds of secrets about ThunderClan."

"There's no telling when he'll attack next." Firestar sighed miserably. "We have to warn the Clan and prepare them for battle."

* * *

Whitepaw coughed weakly and opened her eyes. Her mother and father, Brightheart and Cloudtail, stood above her with relieved faces. The white-furred she-cat blinked and tried to speak, but her throat was so sore all that could escape was a small raspy groan.

"Don't try to speak, Whitepaw," Her mother explained, "You've been sick for a while."

Whitepaw felt her stomach churn, "I…can't remember much. What…happened? Was the… Clan…worried?"

Cloudtail smiled, "The Clan was very worried, but now you're okay."

Whitepaw felt relieved. "Thank…StarClan. Did Leafpool…save me?"

"No," Brightheart licked her daughter's forehead, "Skyheart did."

"Who…?"

Cloudtail laughed. "He joined the Clan a while ago and became Leafpool's apprentice. He led an expedition to Twolegplace to get you some medicine to cure your sickness."

Whitepaw let out a small smile. "Thank him for me, will you?"

_**Okay, the end of chapter seven. And I like it. I think House is back to his, um, sadistic self again so you House fans will be happy. I like the end with Whitepaw's point of view, it kind of shows how House's medicine helped cure her. And Leafpool is now House's apprentice for four moons! Will they survive? Or will they tear each other to pieces…again. Anyway, in the next chapter you will discover Hawkfrost's wicked plans to rid the lake of ThunderClan! And what will StarClan do to stop Tigerstar's murderous son? Stay tuned for chapter eight of the exciting fan fiction "**_**The Star Chronicles: The Sky Prophecy**_**! With lots of love, Dinsoku. **_


	9. Chapter VIII

**The Star Chronicles: The Sky Prophecy**

**Chapter VIII**

"H – Hawkfrost?" A pale grey tom slithered hesitantly through the shadows of the dark, dirt tunnel. His fur bristled with fear and unease. The only light that could be seen filtered through the small cracks in the earth-stained ceiling and touched the muddy floor. The tomcat's fur was drenched in soil from roaming the maze of passageways that lie underneath the forest floor. The cat glanced around and something caught his eye: small rays of bright orange sunlight uncovered the form of another tom with broad, muscular shoulders and icy blue eyes.

"Yes, Ashfur? What is it?" The sinister presence hissed quietly. His brown tabby fur bristled with irritation. Ashfur gulped frightfully and desperately tried to swallow his terror. The grey tomcat stepped forward and bowed his head respectfully. The mysterious tabby flicked his tail and Ashfur quickly stood back up.

Ashfur finally found the courage to speak up. "Your orders have been followed out, my leader. Every warrior is prepared for the battle to end ThunderClan."

Hawkfrost gave the cowering tom an icy smile. "Good," he said quietly, "Then there will be nothing to stop us from invading the lake! Soon I will be in control of the four Clans!"

Suddenly, a scrawny black-and-white tomcat burst from the darkness; his green eyes wide with nervousness. Hawkfrost stood; his malicious eyes alight with alarm and fury. The cat stopped and tried to form words as he breathed heavily with exhaustion. "What is it?" Hawkfrost snarled.

"There's – there's trouble, my leader…" The tom gasped.

"Out with it, Ratclaw! Does a badger have your tongue?" The evil leader growled.

Ratclaw trembled and said, "Snakescar has returned from his gathering with the BloodClan leader, Bone…"

"And?" Hawkfrost scowled.

"The, uh," Ratclaw stuttered, "They reached an agreement. BloodClan will support our battle against the Clans if they can own half of the lake after the, um, battle."

Hawkfrost thought about this. "Very well," he sighed, "Tell Bone he can have half the lake."

Ratclaw quickly scurried out of the large dirt room. Ashfur shivered and turned back to his vicious leader. Hawkfrost muttered something inaudible under his breath and his brown tabby fur bristled with resentment. Ashfur had heard of BloodClan before; ThunderClan elders always talked about how Scourge killed Tigerstar, Hawkfrost's father.

"Hawkfrost?" Ashfur wondered. "Are you allowing BloodClan to have half the lake because it was the mistake Tigerstar made?"

Hawkfrost turned to him; his blue eyes burned. "I think," Hawkfrost hissed, "That is none of your concern, Ashfur." He turned. "With BloodClan on our side, there will be victory for DeathClan!"

* * *

House winced as pain leapt up and down is leg. He trembled and tried to shake it off. Leafpool watched with confusion as he seized a leaf full of poppy seeds and downed them rapidly. Leafpool was disgusted. Never in all her years as a medicine cat had she seen any cat with such an addiction. She suddenly knew why she had had such a low supply of poppy seeds for a few moons.

"What are you doing?" Leafpool snapped.

House turned and told her, "I'm in _pain_."

"If you're in pain," Leafpool growled, "You can deal. Like every other Clanmate has to."

"Well, Leafpool," House snarled, "_I'm _the medicine cat so I can do whatever I want."

Leafpool sighed and decided to let it be. The more she'd object, the more House would taunt her and tell her she was the apprentice now. House smirked and continued to consume the pain-relieving seeds. His leg felt better now. He yawned and crawled over to a moss bed to sleep.

"You can't sleep now! It's only sunhigh!"

House grumbled and cursed beneath his breath. _Will she _ever _shut her trap? _"Yeah, yeah, yeah," House murmured. He, once again, curled up to sleep when the former medicine cat interrupted his slumber.

"You never know when a cat may come in with a torn claw or a fever…"

"Listen, I _need _my sleep. And besides, I have my hard-working _apprentice _to take care of any problems that come up."

He heard Leafpool's sigh and the retreat of her pawsteps. Finally with a moment of peace, House snuggled into his moss-made bed and drifted off into the sweet embrace of sleep. That night he was plagued with nightmares of a bloody battlefield; dead cats littered the ground. He carried a small pouch of herbs in his mouth as he hurriedly checked each cat. As he neared a cluster of mangled bodies something made him stop dead.

A twisted tabby tail lay on the muddy ground. House shivered from nose to tail tip as he drew closer. The thick forest canopy above him sent rays of red light scattered across the leaf-covered floor; the sun was setting. House was afraid to look. And then he saw it. The mutilated form of Leafpool, frozen, as if still in battle. A pool of blood soaked into the soil beneath her and House already knew she was dead.

"Skyheart," She whispered.

House spun around. Leafpool had stood; blood dripped ceaselessly from her mouth. House quickly realized that the voice that emanated from her was not hers; it was Bluestar's. House narrowed his blue eyes and dropped the herbs. This cat was responsible for ruining his life!

"What do _you _want?" House spat. "Come back for me? Trying to finish the job, eh?"

The apparition shook her head. "No, Skyheart. It's about this." – She indicated the bloody but silent battleground – "I was wrong to try and take you. I now realize your quest isn't finished."

"You mean…this is going to happen?" House felt his heart speed up.

She nodded. "It will. If you can prevent it."

House glared at her, "Why me? What can I do? I'm crippled for God's sake! Why don't you talk to Firestar or Brambleclaw? At least they can _walk_,not to mention fight."

Leafpool smiled. "Your physical strength is not nearly as powerful as what you can do with your mind. You have more potential than you realize, Skyheart."

House doubted it. "Spit moral at me all you want. If your mind is so powerful, why can't it heal my leg? If you want to chat about brains, talk to Wilson."

"You'll understand it soon enough. There's more to being a medicine cat than diseases and remedies, it's about putting the Clan before yourself. Protecting and caring for it as if it were your own kit."

House sighed angrily. "There's no way something like this can be stopped. It's like a sickness without a cure. There's no hope, you might as well wait for it to come!"

Leafpool gave him a small smile. House had the eerie feeling she knew something he didn't. "You remind me of a medicine cat we had long ago," she told him, "but she soon learned that the Clan needed her as much as she needed them."

Suddenly, Leafpool's amber eyes glazed over and her form stood stock-still. "Skyheart! Skyheart!" She yowled. "Wake up, you mangy furball! Firestar's called a meeting! It's about Hawkfrost and those rogues!"

House found himself awake and stared into the living eyes of his temporary apprentice. House shook the sleep out of his stiff body and stood; careful not to injure his neck or his leg. He followed Leafpool out of the cramped medicine cat den and into the bright yellow light of morning; he must have slept longer than he thought.

* * *

Firestar stood at the Highledge; muscles rippled under his pelt and his green eyes blazed with power and leadership. His eyes rested on House and his gaze seemed to soften. _He probably thanks me for saving what's-her-name…Whitepaw. _He thought.

"Fellow Clanmates," Firestar started, "As you may know already, a few quarter-moons ago my border patrol and I were attacked by Hawkfrost and a band of wild rogues…"

Hisses and snarls erupted throughout the crowd of cats, but they quickly died down with a flick of Firestar's tail. He continued: "Many brave warriors were injured in this surprise attack, but thankfully nothing serious. ThunderClan has dealt with rogues before, but under a leader like Hawkfrost who knows what may be next?"

"How will we be safe? We have kits in the nursery!" A tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat House recognized as Sorreltail, spoke up.

"We have elders who can't defend and fight!" House saw Dustpelt stand up; whiskers trembled furiously.

"What about our apprentices? They'll need more battle training!"

"These rogues could be running around our territory as we speak!"

"We need to strengthen the border patrols!"

"They could attack at any second!"

Before House knew it, the whole Clan was in a panic. Spiderleg and Thornclaw looked ready to claw each other's fur off and the nursery queens were crowded together and fretted about their kits. Firestar's yowl rose above the rants: "Everyone! Settle down! In the name of StarClan; settle down!"

His orange tabby fur bristled. "We have had badgers attack our camp, ShadowClan threaten our borders, and we've gone through Hawkfrost's hostility once before! We're perfectly capable of defending ourselves against him again! Now, I want extra border patrols and I want the apprentices and warriors practicing twice as hard! Brambleclaw, make sure the nursery and elders' den is lined with more thorns. And I want two guards posted watch every night!"

This seemed to satisfy the ThunderClan cats. Firestar quickly finished his speech and the Clanmates were dismissed. Birchpaw, Brambleclaw, Spiderleg, and Sandstorm gathered together to form a border patrol. Thornclaw, Cloudtail, and Brackenfur were busy fortifying the nursery. Leafpool nudged him.

"We should go gather herbs," she told him, "To get ready for this."

House smirked, "Very well, my apprentice. Let's go find some herbs."

* * *

"Okay, here we have…" House trailed off as he studied the leafy green plant. Leafpool watched him with satisfaction; she tried not to burst out laughing.

"It's called watermint," she explained, "They help cats with a bellyache."

House glared at her. "I knew that," he seethed, "I was just seeing if _you _knew what it was."

"Right," Leafpool said sarcastically. She slowly chewed the stem off and held the watermint in her mouth; the strong scent filled her nostrils. House stopped her a few fox-lengths away from where they found the watermint.

"Ha!" He laughed. "Comfrey! This treats broken bones, Leafpool. You should keep that in mind when you become a medicine cat."

Leafpool ignored him and replied, "Ah, thank you for listening during my lessons, Skyheart. Maybe you _don't _have the brain of a badger."

"I'm glad we're back to our old selves," House grinned as he limped back to camp.

* * *

Brambleclaw flicked his tabby tail as he gathered a border patrol. Rainwhisker, Birchpaw, Dustpelt, and Brackenfur agreed to help patrol the ShadowClan border. Whitepaw, who had just recently healed from sickness, wanted to join them.

"No, Whitepaw," Rainwhisker told her gently, "You need more rest."

Whitepaw's eyes flashed, "But I feel fine! And I want to start my training again!"

Brackenfur rested his tail on one of her shoulders. "You will," he meowed, "Just not now."

Whitepaw grudgingly settled down and dragged herself back to the medicine cat den. Brambleclaw felt guilt stuck him like a sharp claw, but he knew sleep and relaxation would be the best thing for the young apprentice. Brambleclaw quickly indicated that they should be leaving and the patrol followed the deputy.

As they rushed through the thick forest underbrush, Brambleclaw's thoughts began to drift elsewhere. Squirrelflight would have her kits soon, and the idea that he would be a father scared him. Suddenly, Dustpelt stopped him. The ThunderClan deputy turned to him with confused eyes. Brambleclaw scented the air; a strange odor lingered in his nostrils.

"What is that?" Rainwhisker hissed.

There was something familiar about the scent, but Brambleclaw couldn't put his paw on it. He knew it belonged to a cat. The patrol tensed; ready for attack. Suddenly, a large black-and-white tom stalked out of the undergrowth; his amber eyes gleamed. Brambleclaw's limbs grew weak. It was Bone; Scourge's deputy of BloodClan. Bone sneered and Brambleclaw's fur bristled with anger.

"What are you doing here, Bone? Come to take the forest for yourself and your blood-thirsty Clan?" Brambleclaw snarled.

Bone laughed. "Of course, after the Clans left the Twolegplace only got worse. And what better place to conquer than this lake territory? And now that BloodClan has its allies – "

"What allies?" Brambleclaw hissed; he had a pretty good idea that it was either ShadowClan or RiverClan.

Bone only gave him a sinister grin as the bushes behind him revealed the tall muscular form of Hawkfrost. Brambleclaw's mouth dropped open; his half-brother only smiled. Hawkfrost's ice-blue eyes seemed to tear right through the ThunderClan deputy as he growled:

"Hello, Brambleclaw. Did my favorite half-brother miss me?"

* * *

"Firestar! Firestar!" A limping, bloody Birchpaw stumbled into camp. A deep scratch cut above his left eye and one of his back legs was twisted at an odd angle. Birchpaw gasped and tried to stay conscious as Brightheart and Spiderleg rushed over to help the little tabby apprentice. Brightheart started to rapidly lick his wounds in an effort to clean them and Spiderleg repeatedly told him to lie down and try not to stand.

"Birchpaw," Spiderleg shook him, "Birchpaw, look at me! What happened? Where's the patrol?"

Birchpaw began to cough out blood, but managed to whisper, "Sabotage."

* * *

"Who are you?"

"Skyheart, this is Yellowfang. She used to be ThunderClan's medicine cat before Cinderpelt."

"And you sent her here to talk to me, why?" House retorted.

Bluestar shook off his comment. "She has agreed to teach you about StarClan."

House glared at her, "I don't _want _to learn about StarClan."

"_You _don't have a choice," Yellowfang said, "As long as you dream, you'll be seeing me. So unless you can find a way never to sleep again, I suggest you get used to the idea."

* * *

"Shush, Birchpaw," Leafpool soothed, "Eat these poppy seeds and the pain will go away."

Birchpaw had been taken to the medicine cat den as soon as possible while the others ran out of camp to search for the missing border patrol. Birchpaw quickly consumed the small black seeds and blinked back sleep. Leafpool hurriedly chewed up some marigold leaves and applied the pulp to the young apprentice's bloody gashes. Birchpaw winced at the sting but the poppy seeds masked the small pain. She patched up the wounds with cobwebs but hesitated on his broken leg. Cobwebs could easy heal it but…

"Skyheart, you mousebrained…" She sighed and went to fetch two branches. When she returned, Birchpaw slept soundly in his moss bed; he breathed silently. Leafpool carefully wrapped cobwebs around the branches to hold his leg in place. She shook her head. _Skyheart is arrogant, obnoxious, and sadistic, but he knows a lot about caring for other cats. _Leafpool sighed. _And he's still asleep!_

Leafpool rolled her eyes and prodded the lazy tomcat. House snorted and blinked his blue eyes open. Leafpool ignored the glare he gave her and pointed her tail over to where Birchpaw lay. For a moment confusion flashed across his face, but it was quickly replaced by alarm.

"What happened?" He asked groggily.

"While you were sleeping," Leafpool snapped, "The border patrol was attacked. Everyone's looking for them."

"Oh," House yawned, "Well, you seemed to have taken care of him."

Leafpool's eyes narrowed, "Do you even care for Birchpaw at all?"

"Not really," House grinned, "I never did care much for the patient."

Leafpool stared at him incredulously. "How can you be a medicine cat and not care about the sick cat?"

House shrugged, "It's always worked for me before."

"Well, Skyheart," Leafpool growled, "This isn't your nest back at Twolegplace. This is a Clan. We care for each other, like a family. When someone dies, we grieve for them as if they were a sister or brother not just another warrior."

"Then I guess I'm not cut out for Clan life," House snapped.

* * *

"Can you see anything?"

"I don't know," Spiderleg murmured, "Wait. I smell something."

"It's Dustpelt, he's just over this hill," Sandstorm hissed.

"Get ready, everybody," Firestar whispered, "Hawkfrost and his rogues might be nearby. There might be a battle. But we're up-wind of them so be quiet."

The large search party – Firestar, Spiderleg, Sandstorm, Brightheart, Cloudtail, and Thornclaw – crept down the steep hillside. Firestar's heart beat rapidly as the fresh, salty scent of blood cascaded over him. _Just through these brambles and into the clearing… _The ThunderClan leader froze. The undergrowth gave way and revealed the motionless, twisted body of Dustpelt; fur matted with blood. A large gash smeared across his flank and one of his ears was torn away almost completely. Behind Firestar, Brightheart gasped.

"Dustpelt…" Sandstorm moaned. Her dark green eyes reflected the grief she felt for her former friend. Suddenly, the bushes in front of the party rustled. The silver light of the moon spilled through the thick, forest canopy and fell onto Hawkfrost's menacing form. The brown tabby tom lifted a paw that dripped scarlet blood 

onto the dark floor. Behind him emerged Bone, leader of BloodClan, and Ashfur. Firestar bared his fangs and snarled at Dustpelt's murderers.

"Leave now!" Firestar demanded. "Stop this carnage and leave us in peace!"

"Traitor!" Brightheart accused Ashfur. The former ThunderClan warrior's grey fur bristled with defiance. The disfigured ginger-and-white she-cat flung herself at the treacherous tomcat and caught him by surprise. The two ferocious warriors fought on the dirty leaf-covered ground until Brightheart pinned him down. She was about to bite down on his neck when Hawkfrost rammed into her. Hawkfrost glared at Ashfur as he dusted himself off.

"You incompetent fool," Tigerstar's son roared, "You can't defeat a one-eyed she-cat? What use do I have of you?!" Unexpectedly, Hawkfrost slammed his huge paw at Ashfur's face. The grey tom crumpled to the muddy forest floor and clutched his dark blue eye out of pain. When the double-crossing tomcat stood back up, a large bloody claw-mark slashed across his eye and curved down to his muzzle. Ashfur whimpered as Hawkfrost laughed coldly.

"You shouldn't have come here, Bone!" Firestar yowled.

Bone chuckled, "I can come and go as I please, Clan cat."

Firestar's claw quickly unsheathed. "ThunderClan, attack!"

Sandstorm lunged forward and whirled her claws at Bone. Suddenly, eight large rogues rushed out of the underbrush and tackled the ThunderClan patrol. A collage of hissing, fighting, and bloody cats ensued as BloodClan, ThunderClan, and Hawkfrost's rogues fought to the death. Firestar soon found himself face-to-face with Hawkfrost whose dark blue eyes flashed with rage. The two tomcats pounced at each other and Firestar found his teeth locked on the tabby's scruff. The ThunderClan leader shook it fiercely. Hawkfrost strained and threw the fiery tom off him.

"Firestar," Hawkfrost grinned, "You can't beat me."

Two rogues appeared behind him. They hissed and drew closer to Firestar. The she-cat on the left lunged at him and tackled the ThunderClan leader to the floor. The last thing Firestar heard before he lost consciousness was the cruel laugh of Hawkfrost as he stood over him.

"With ThunderClan out of the way, no one will stop DeathClan from conquering the lake!"

_**Okay, this chapter, to me, is really interesting. We get to see the plot thicken. And Whitepaw has finally recovered from Lyme disease. I love how I added Yellowfang into the mix. But review and tell me what **_**you **_**thought! Up next: chapter nine. What has happened to Brambleclaw and the others? Has Firestar lost one of his lives? What will Yellowfang teach House? And what will happen to the lake with the new threat of DeathClan? All these questions – and more – will be revealed in the next chapter of "The Star Chronicles: The Sky Prophecy"! With lots of confidence and joy, Dinsoku. **_


	10. Chapter IX

**The Star Chronicles: The Sky Prophecy**

**Chapter IX**

Brambleclaw woke with an incredible pain like someone had taken him to the Thunderpath and had a monster run over his head. The tabby tomcat slowly opened his golden amber eyes to find himself in a large underground room made of earth. Brambleclaw blinked sleep out of his eyes and tried to stand, only to fall back down again. A large slash cut deep into his side and it still seemed to be bleeding.

"Brambleclaw."

The ThunderClan deputy snapped his head back up. Hawkfrost bent over his weak body; his ice-blue eyes flashed with amusement. Brambleclaw quickly scrambled away and attempted not to open any of his wounds back up. Hawkfrost laughed coldly and took a step toward him.

"H – Hawkfrost," Brambleclaw shivered and realized how cold the dirt-covered ground was, "How are you – ?"

" – Still alive?" The tabby warrior interrupted. "It's an interesting story, really. While I lie there, on the brink of death, due to the injury _you _inflicted. Our father appeared before me. I suddenly understood that I must be dead when Tigerstar spoke to me. He said, "Your destiny isn't over, Hawkfrost. I will breathe life into your broken body." His spirit bonded to mine, and created a whole. The next moment I awoke, groggy and confused, when I remembered your betrayal and my reincarnation. A voice in my head spoke to me and told me about these tunnels below the forest, where I could start a new Clan."

I knew that Tigerstar and I were now one. So, in a sense, I became Tigerstar and Tigerstar became I. Together we created DeathClan. I asked nearby rogues if they wanted to join me. Soon I had a whole Clan under my control, one that could destroy ThunderClan and overthrow the other three Clans to take control of the lake territory."

Brambleclaw was stunned. The tomcat who stood over him stared with eyes that were Hawkfrost's, but they had a certain ambitiousness only Tigerstar could possess. His throat cracked as he replied: "Where are the others? Where am I?"

Hawkfrost grinned, "The others are being held prisoner. You have met the same fate. This is DeathClan's prison cell."

"Hawkfrost," a wiry brown she-cat entered the room, "Bone and a few of his warriors are waiting outside; he wishes to see you."

"Ah, BloodClan. Thank you, Coldheart," The DeathClan leader turned back to Brambleclaw, "And don't think about escaping, these tunnels run across miles and miles of territories and it's impossible to navigate through them if you're not a DeathClan cat."

Brambleclaw watched as his murderous kin left him into one of the five tunnels at the end of the room. The ThunderClan deputy tried to get back on his feet, but a thorn-covered vine was tied craftily to his leg. Every time Brambleclaw struggled, the deeper the spikes cut into his skin. The tabby tomcat stopped and wished vainly that he could see the rest of the border patrol that was captured along with him.

"Rainwhisker," Brambleclaw murmured, "Dustpelt."

All he could do was hope they weren't dead.

oOo

"Please, tell me Dustpelt isn't dead! He can't be dead!" Sandstorm sobbed loudly as House tried to force her out of the medicine cat den. The she-cat had been there for hours and it started to irritate the grey-furred tom.



"Okay!" House roared. "We're still working on him! It might take a little longer!" And he thought a _human's _family was annoying!

When the bothersome she-cat had left, House stalked back over to Leafpool, who tried to patch Dustpelt's cuts up with cobwebs. Leafpool turned to him and said: "Good, now we can focus all our attention on helping Dustpelt. So should we use comfrey or burdock root to soothe his scratches?"

"Uh," House quickly decided, "Burdock root?"

Leafpool laughed, "Ha! Burdock root cures infection! Are you sure you were a medicine cat?"

"I'm not used to these types of herbs where I come from," House muttered angrily, "If we had something _useful _like a scalpel…"

"A what?" Leafpool asked blankly. "Oh, never mind. I can never understand anything you say anyway."

Leafpool quickly applied some comfrey onto Dustpelt's injuries and some marigold to stop any infections. House spent most of the time complaining about the Clan's inferior medicines and how cats can stand walking on bare feet.

"Every time I step somewhere I end up with a thorn in my paw!" House exclaimed.

Leafpool snapped at him, "Shush! He's waking up!"

Dustpelt's eyes slowly cracked opened. They quickly widened as he sat up and tried to survey his surroundings. "The – the patrol was attacked by – by Hawkfrost and some BloodClan warriors…I think Rainwhisker – I think he was beaten by Bone…we couldn't defend ourselves…there was too many…"

"Everything's okay now, Dustpelt," Leafpool soothed, "Right now you just need rest."

oOo

Firestar cracked open his eyes and looked around wearily. His orange tabby fur was patched up with cobwebs and his ears were torn from the battle with Hawkfrost. Firestar swiftly observed that he was in his den back at the ThunderClan camp. The smooth cave walls warmly welcomed him back to where he belonged. The ThunderClan leader felt a huge wave of relief cascade over him as he stretched his sore limbs.

"Firestar?" Cloudtail struggled past the crevice in the wall and into the den.

"Yes, Cloudtail?" Firestar acknowledged.

The white warrior shuffled his paws, "There's still no sign of the missing patrol or Brambleclaw."

Firestar suddenly became exhausted and sighed. "Hawkfrost has weakened ThunderClan by stealing its deputy. Not to mention three of our good warriors."

"I don't know what he's planning," Cloudtail bowed his head, "But it can't be good."

"Yes," the ThunderClan leader agreed, "Bring Birchpaw in, I'd like to speak with him."

His nephew nodded and turned to leave. Without a pawstep to spare, the little tabby scrambled into the leader's den. Firestar watched with amusement as Birchpaw bounded up to his leader and shook with anticipation.

"Birchpaw," Firestar started, "I want you to tell me everything you remember when you were attacked by Hawkfrost."

The young apprentice's eyes grew wide with fear but began to reveal his story. "I went along with Brambleclaw, Rainwhisker, Dustpelt, and Brackenfur on a patrol after sunhigh. Whitepaw wanted to come but Rainwhisker and Brackenfur persuaded her to stay. When we set out Dustpelt smelled something, and I smelled it too! Suddenly, a huge black-and-white cat emerged from the bushes along with Hawkfrost and some rogues."

The tom talked about how he and Hawkfrost wanted to conquer the lake territory. Hawkfrost and the tom told us they were allies now and that's when the rogues behind them attacked us. It all happened so fast…I couldn't do anything but fight them. I saw Brambleclaw battling with Hawkfrost and Rainwhisker was struggling against a large black-and-white tom called Bone. Dustpelt and I were surrounded by rogues. They kept coming 

closer and closer and I could hear my own heartbeat in my ears," Birchpaw shivered, "All I remember after that was running through the forest to warn ThunderClan and bursting through the bramble entrance."

Firestar rested his tail on Birchpaw's trembling shoulder. "Thank you, Birchpaw. That is all I wanted to know."

oOo

Leafpool was scared. _How can Hawkfrost still be alive? _She wondered fearfully. _Could the prophecy be wrong? Oh, StarClan! I thought this was over! _The prophecy that _supposedly _led to Hawkfrost's death wasn't over, she heard StarClan's words ring in her ears: _Before there is peace, blood will spill blood, and the lake will run red. _Leafpool shook her head in misery. _How could Hawkfrost survive a wound like that? It's not possible!_

Leafpool sighed sorrowfully. _I'm sure StarClan will reveal the answer in time. _Skyheart slept in a moss-covered bed a few mouse-lengths away; his paws twitched as he dreamed. Leafpool gazed at the moon with fascination; she knew it would be half-moon soon. She missed the smooth stone that she walked on and the cold touch of the Moonpool's crystal-clear water. She would be able to talk with Mothwing again. _I guess Skyheart would have to come too, _she surmised, _Barkface would get a kick out of how I'm his apprentice for four moons._

Leafpool felt the hand of sleep tug at her fur and eyes. The ThunderClan medicine cat slowly curled up into her soft bed woven together with plants and yawned quietly. She felt a cool, windy breeze ruffle her tabby fur as she gradually closed her amber eyes and let sleep envelope her.

oOo

"What does this have to do with StarClan?" House asked hotly.

Yellowfang chuckled and turned to study the small kit before them. The kit's eyes were wide with innocence as she tumbled across the forest floor and chased after a butterfly. The kitten didn't seem to notice their presence as it pawed at the insect. "StarClan watches over every Clan cat," the former medicine cat explained, "From its birth to its death."

Suddenly, an owl screeched as it broke through the protective forest canopy; talons extended. The kit let out a small cry as the murderous bird grabbed her and flew off into the sky; the kit squealed in the distance. House's eyes were wide as her turned to Yellowfang.

"You just stood there!" House exclaimed. "If StarClan's so powerful, why didn't you save that kitten?"

Yellowfang watched his anger with amusement. "StarClan isn't physical. We can't take our paw and carry the kit to safety. StarClan is a collection of the deceased; we are only the spirits of dead cats with no physical form. We can't prevent every tragedy but we can help."

"Then how do you expect to stop Hawkfrost?" House retorted.

Yellowfang smiled, "StarClan uses dreams to communicate with the living. Using dreams we can inform the Clans of dangers to come and try to prevent it from happening."

"Well, then why do you use prophecies?" House asked. "Why can't you just tell us directly?"

Yellowfang rested her tail on his shoulder. "That," Yellowfang said, "Is something that will be revealed in time."

"That is what I'm talking about!" House shouted.

oOo

"Let me go!" Brackenfur snarled as the rogue tried to snare the tom with a thorn-covered vine. The tom was heavily built and Brackenfur knew that he could probably snap his neck easily, but continued to defy the large 

rogue. _I'm a ThunderClan warrior! _Brackenfur thought defiantly. _I will not be contained like a filthy rat in a cage! _Brackenfur suspected it must have been at least two days since his capture and treatment was harsh. The DeathClan apprentices only gave him a scrawny mouse – that had possibly died of starvation – to eat. He yearned to see his fellow Clanmates again.

Suddenly, another female rogue sneaked up from behind him and pinned him easily to the ground. The prickly twine slipped around his neck; the needles sliced into his skin. Brackenfur mentally shook off the pain as the two rogues lead him through a long tunnel. Ahead he could see light and dashed forward. The rogues dragged him back with a forceful tug on his leash; Brackenfur yowled with pain. When they emerged out of the maze of underground tunnels, Brackenfur realized they were in ThunderClan territory.

_DeathClan lives underneath ThunderClan! _Brackenfur thought with amazement. _How many channels are there? Maybe they travel under the entire lake territory! _Brackenfur observed his surroundings. It looked like the entire DeathClan stood in the large hollow! Brackenfur knew they were near the old Thunderpath that led to the ThunderClan camp. Brackenfur was relieved to find that Brambleclaw and Rainwhisker stood nearby; both controlled by the brambly vines.

"Brambleclaw! Rainwhisker! You're alive!" The DeathClan prisoner cried, but he was quickly silenced with a yank on his leash-like plant. He saw happiness flash through his fellow warriors' eyes. But their joyful reunion was cut short as ThunderClan, led by Firestar, broke through the undergrowth; they hissed and growled angrily.

"Hawkfrost!" Firestar roared. "Give us back our warriors!"

The DeathClan leader, Brackenfur noticed led his Clan at the front, retorted, "I will give you your missing warriors back, Firestar, but I get something in return."

"What is it you want?" Firestar asked guardedly.

Hawkfrost grinned, "Your territory."

"Never!" Firestar snarled. "Find your own!"

Hawkfrost's blue eyes glittered with annoyance, "Very well. I guess I'll just have to…execute these three instead."

Brackenfur's body trembled. He knew ThunderClan _couldn't _give up their own territory, but how could Firestar stand there while his three warriors were murdered? Brackenfur felt the DeathClan warriors behind him tense with anticipation. _Hawkfrost isn't going to return us, _Brackenfur painfully apprehended, _He's going to take ThunderClan's territory no matter what Firestar does!_

"Don't!" Brackenfur screamed. "It's a trap – !"

It all happened in one instantaneous moment, the two rogues pounced on him as the rest of DeathClan charged forward at the surprised ThunderClan warriors. Brackenfur struggled to get out of the hold of the DeathClan rogues, but the two seized him fast. The tortoiseshell she-cat leaned down to sit eye-to-eye with the ThunderClan warrior.

"You'll regret it, Clan cat!" The she-cat hissed. "This will silence your tongue!"

As the tomcat pinned him to the ground, the she-cat raised her paw. Brackenfur's eyes widened; the she-cat's claws glistened in the silvery moonlight. Suddenly, a flash of tabby fur latched onto the tom's back. The rogue yowled and loosened his grip on Brackenfur. Brackenfur shook himself out of his grasp and leaped at the she-cat; claws unsheathed.

"Brackenfur, look out!" Brambleclaw had attacked the tom, but the rogue twisted away and ran

to help his fellow she-cat. Brackenfur slashed at the tom's eyes, but the DeathClan warrior continued his strike. The tomcat racked his claws across the ThunderClan cat's dirt-covered fur; Brackenfur bit down a howl of agony.

"Ripfur!" The she-cat cried, "Help me!"



The tom struggled to throw the ThunderClan deputy off his back; he rolled over and Brambleclaw instantly released the rogue. The black-and-white rogue leapt at Brackenfur and pinned him easily to the ground. Brackenfur tried vainly to rake his claws against the tomcat's exposed belly, but he held him fast.

"Not so high and mighty now, Clan cat?" The tom sneered, "DeathClan will always triumph!"

Brackenfur bit down a yowl as claws punctured his flank. The golden brown tabby tom struggled against the rogue's grip. The muscular tom's massive paw struck his head, and Brackenfur briefly saw stars. Stunned, the ThunderClan warrior grew limp momentarily as the rogue's fangs dug into his scruff. _This is the end. _Brackenfur let out a sharp cry as the rogue's teeth punctured his skin. _I'm going to die._

oOo

"How can you sleep knowing our Clan is out there dying? We should be preparing for injured warriors coming back!"

"Alright!" House snarled. His gray fur bristled with anger as he stalked over to the pile of herbs Leafpool worked on. "What's that?" He asked her. Leafpool looked up and her tail twitched. House sniffed the chewed herbs hesitantly and cringed at the strong scent. Leafpool grabbed two more herbs from the rock shelf and displayed them before him.

"Since we'll be having a lot of cats injured from battle, I grabbed some horsetail and goldenrod. Horsetail helps treat infected wounds and goldenrod heals scratches. This that I've chewed up is a mixture of chervil, dock, and dried oak leaves."

House grunted arrogantly. _She's treating me like she's the medicine cat again! _He heard the pounding of paws and glanced up. Two apprentices, Birchpaw and Whitepaw, scrambled over to Leafpool. Birchpaw's shoulder bled heavily and House quickly applied some chervil and cobwebs to the seeping wound. Leafpool was busy with a nasty bite on Whitepaw's forepaw.

"How's the battle?" Leafpool wondered.

Birchpaw panted, "Hawkfrost has a _lot _of warriors with him, but we managed to draw them back to the clearing near ShadowClan territory. We came back here to check on camp, Firestar wants to make sure DeathClan didn't send another attack."

"Stop fussing, Whitepaw. It doesn't sting that much." Leafpool's amber eyes glittered with amusement.

"We have to return to battle soon," Whitepaw said impatiently, "ThunderClan _has _to win!"

"Have any cats died?" Leafpool asked worriedly.

Birchpaw shook his head. "I don't think so, but, then again, it is hard to see through the swarm of cats."

"I think I saw that Spiderleg was injured pretty badly, and Brambleclaw's fighting with all the strength of StarClan!"

"There we go," Leafpool rested her tail on Whitepaw's shoulder, "Try not to tear that open."

"Thanks, Leafpool," Whitepaw told her gratefully.

Birchpaw purred happily, "Thanks, Skyheart!"

House mumbled a reply as the two apprentices sped off again; their paws kicked up dirt. House yawned and saw Leafpool smiling proudly at him. He glared at her with his bright blue eyes. "Good job, Skyheart," she complimented, "You make a great medicine cat! You remembered to use chervil before you applied the cobwebs; I made that mistake when I was an apprentice." House ignored her and padded out of the medicine cat den. His paws strangely led him to the nursery, where Daisy's kits—Berrykit, Mousekit, and Hazelkit—tussled across the ground playfully.

"Skyheart!" Berrykit mewled excitedly.



The three kits bounded over to the medicine cat apprentice and stared up at him with large, curious eyes. They began to bombard him with questions: "Skyheart, is it hard being a medicine cat?" "Are we winning against DeathClan?" "Can I be a medicine cat too?"

"Um," House stammered.

"They can be a handful." Daisy smirked and licked Hazelkit's furry head. The cream-furred queen turned to him, "Squirrelflight told me about you, she said you were driving her sister crazy."

House stifled a quick retort, but picked up the kit by the scruff and set her back down by her mother. The kit squealed and jumped on Daisy mischievously. Daisy purred and nuzzled her kit happily. House left the nursery and sat down near the ThunderClan fresh-kill pile. His aching paw pads, which had been irritated from the hard floor of the medicine cat den, were soothed by the soft sand beneath them. House's stomach grumbled angrily. The gray tom sniffed a dead thrush curiously, but refrained from eating it.

The thought of eating raw, un-cooked animals made House growl in distaste. He sighed and rested his head on his paws; his mind elsewhere. _I wonder what Cuddy had done when she realized I was missing. _He took a deep breath. _They probably think I'm dead. _For once, House felt the cold tug of home-sickness as he watched the bright sun overhead. He missed Wilson and being a real doctor. _I miss the challenges it gave me. I miss my iPod. Hell, I even miss Cuddy!_

"Hurry! Into the bramble entrance! Careful with him!" House's head snapped up. Two warriors dragged a mangled, bloody shape across the dirt-covered floor. He saw fiery, ginger fur beneath the layers of blood on the tom's pelt: Firestar! Leafpool scrambled out of her den and stared at Firestar's limp body worriedly. House stood up to help her when something caught his eye.

A golden tabby tomcat stood at the edge of the fresh-kill pile; his amber eyes glowed with the might of StarClan. The tom padded up to House and touched his nose to the gray tom's forehead. House recoiled and watched the strange StarClan cat with wide, confused eyes. The tabby's image began to fade, but the cat's voice rang clear in House's ears:

_"You cannot live with a paw in each world."_

_**The end of chapter nine. I think I worked hardest on this one. I like the end with the little Lionheart quote: "You cannot live with a paw in each world." I'm re-reading the first series, which, by the way, is my favorite series of **_**Warriors**_**, and thought it was appropriate. I didn't really know how to bring Hawkfrost back to life, so if the explanation seems kind of strange, it's because, well, it is. Oh, and I was in half-way of finishing this chapter and found out Bone is dead! I don't care though. **_


	11. Chapter X

_**Warriors © Erin Hunter**_

**The Star Chronicles: The Sky Prophecy**

**Chapter X**

"He'll lose a life if we don't act soon!" Leafpool declared, "Skyheart! Get me some cobwebs and goldenrod now!"

House shook his head; the voice rang in his ears as he limped back to the medicine cat den. He gripped the herbs in his mouth and scrambled into the camp clearing. House coughed up the foul-tasting plants. Leafpool blinked gratefully and applied pressure to the gash on Firestar's neck. The fiery, ThunderClan leader shivered. He cracked open his bright green eyes and let out a long caterwaul in pain. Blood dripped down his mouth as Leafpool whispered words of reassurance in his ear-fur.

"I…Hawk…" He gurgled.

"Don't try to speak," the tabby medicine cat told him gently.

House watched as Leafpool patched his neck with cobwebs, but it did little good. Blood soaked the webs, and Firestar panted; his orange tabby fur bristled. Cats began to gather around them; their eyes wide with fear and disbelief. Daisy laid a comforting tail around her three terrified kits and Longtail sniffed the air warily. House tasted the metallic scent of blood in his mouth. Leafpool gasped quietly as Firestar's spasms shook him violently. The ThunderClan leader choked and mewled in silent pain.

Finally, the fiery tom's shudders abruptly stopped and he lay still. House's gray fur raised; he knew the Clan leader must be dead. House saw Leafpool dip her head and bury her nose into his orange pelt. The medicine cat uttered prayers into his fur; her eyes gleamed with sadness. Suddenly, the tom coughed and blinked his eyes open.

"Leafpool?" Firestar murmured weakly. "StarClan has taken one of my lives."

House stood rooted to the spot. _What? He was dead just a second ago! How can he—? _The gray tom stared at the tomcat; disbelief written on his face. Leafpool licked her father thankfully and House realized the wound that led to the leader's death had been miraculously healed! Leafpool purred and ran up to House.

"Thank you," she whispered; her amber eyes glimmered.

"How can he still be alive—? He-he was…" House stuttered.

Leafpool watched him with amusement, "StarClan grants every leader nine lives to protect and defend his Clan with for many moons. Firestar will serve his Clan well."

"Yes, but," House turned to her with wild, astounded eyes, "That's not really true, right? I mean, someone can't just be _granted _nine extra lives!"

"That's the beauty of StarClan," Leafpool licked his ear.

House wasn't so convinced. He limped to the medicine cat den and curled up into his moss bed. House's blue eyes gleamed with thought and concentration. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. The gray tomcat rolled onto his back and slowly fell into the mysterious arms of sleep. That night he dreamt of cats in the stars with moonlight in their fur. He saw all of the deaths and murders of many cats flash through his mind. His body ached with their pain and his heart pounded with their fear and terror. House awoke the next morning on the cold floor of the medicine cat den.

"You're finally up," Leafpool's voice made him open his blue eyes, "You've been twisting and turning all night, I mistook you for an adder!"

House groaned. "I think I slept on a rock!"

Leafpool let out a _mrrow _of laughter, "I wouldn't be surprised. Oh, and the ThunderClan warriors came back and they managed to win against DeathClan. But I'm afraid StarClan has explained to me that this struggle has not ended."

House let his fur lie flat and yawned. He shook the last remnants of the dream away and glanced around the sweet-smelling medicine cat den. Firestar's distinctive ginger fur raised and fell as he slept a few fox-lengths away. House's fur prickled as the strange tabby's words echoed in his ear-fur: _You cannot live with a paw in each world._

"What's wrong?" Leafpool's gentle voice roused him. "You look stressed."

"It's nothing," House replied gruffly.

"Is it about StarClan? Did you have a dream about them?"

House growled and stomped off; his bushy, gray tail lifted defiantly in the air. He heard Leafpool sigh in frustration behind him and couldn't help a feeling of satisfaction flash through his mind. House stomped off; his tail disappeared into the bramble entrance. The dark gray tomcat tucked his paws underneath him and settled down beside a large oak tree. He rested his chin on the cool, dirt-covered ground and sighed. _I hate this. _House grumbled to himself. _There are no challenges here. No strange cases, no coworkers to boss around, no Cuddy to harass. _He sighed. _No fun. _House felt a ray of warm sunlight escape through the forest canopy and his fur bristled with annoyance.

"Stupid cats in their stupid Clans with no Vicoden…" House growled quietly, "If it were up to me, I'd be out of here as soon as you can say 'differential diagnosis!'" He felt the cold fur of Bluestar against him. House saw the faint silhouette of her starry form sitting beside him. Her blue eyes glistened with wisdom, and House saw amusement there too.

"You've come a long way, Skyheart," she whispered, "If you complete the pathway StarClan has set for you, I will turn you back into a Twoleg."

House's fur prickled with skepticism. _Is she telling the truth? _"How can I trust you?"

Bluestar's eyes glimmered, "You don't have to, but there isn't much of a way to convince you, is there?"

"I guess not," House agreed though his mind still flashed with doubt. Bluestar purred and her image faded into the warm greenleaf sunlight. His ears pricked, House watched the silent forest with unblinking blue eyes. _How can I possibly stop an entire Clan? How can I stop innocent cats from dying? _House sighed. _But I guess if I get to become a doctor again... _His thought trailed off as a strange tangy scent filled his nostrils. House's fur bristled uneasily; his nose still not used to its sudden improvement. The bushes shivered a few tail-lengths away and the pale ginger coat of Goldenflower stumbled out of the undergrowth. House narrowed his eyes at the ThunderClan elder: _Where can I possibly get some peace and quiet around here?_

Goldenflower purred, "I love the forest. I know elders shouldn't leave camp, but I had to get out and stretch these old limbs."

House gave a rough, single nod; annoyed by the elder's sudden appearance. Goldenflower padded over to him and sat down; her ginger pelt glowed against the sunlight. House sniffed the air warily and tried his best to ignore the old she-cat. She seemed to get the message and remained silent. After a few moments, Goldenflower's eyes flew open and her fur bristled worriedly. The gray tom scented the air and stood up; he smelled it too. An unfamiliar cat scent that had the unusual tang of mud and earth washed over him like a wave of cold water.

"Hello?" Goldenflower mewed suspiciously.

A black-and-white tomcat—House had heard that his name was Bone—slithered out of the long grass. His neck was studded with teeth from both cats and dogs and his claws were reinforced with dogs'. Three other cats flanked him protectively. House glared at Bone; his fur on end. Goldenflower's eyes reflected his own fear. The ginger elder whispered in his ear-fur: "You go. Warn ThunderClan."

House looked at her incredulously, "I can't leave you here!"

Goldenflower purred, "You have to. I'll manage on my own."

The ThunderClan medicine cat tried to argue, but what she said made sense. _Still. _He thought defiantly. _I can't leave her here to fight against four younger cats. _His ears pounded as he stood his ground and faced the BloodClan intruders. Bone's smirk twisted with rage as he glared with cold, amber eyes. The two minions guarded their leader; their tails lashed. Goldenflower locked eyes with House for one terrible moment. Their depths flashed with horrified fear and desperation. House was rooted to the spot as he stared into her eyes; his heart hammered against his chest.

_A warrior protects the Clan before himself. _Bluestar's voice rang in his ear-fur. _I'm proud of you, Skyheart. _House's claws sheathed and unsheathed angrily into the dirt. A silver tabby she-cat growled menacingly as she crept around the two ThunderClan cats. Bone and the other BloodClan warrior circled them too; eyes glistened against the shadows. House watched them carefully; his paws tingled. Suddenly, the three rogues sprang with flashing claws. But House and Goldenflower were not alone. The moonlit pelts of StarClan cats brushed passed him and House felt strength rush through his aching limbs.

House snarled and flung himself at the silver tabby. His claws raked across her flank. His leg let out a painful spasm, but House quickly ignored it. The she-cat hissed and spun around; her green eyes blazed with fury. She leapt onto his back and dug her claws into his skin. House yowled and tried to kick the BloodClan cat off. His limbs rapidly grew weaker as the adrenaline of the battle wore away. House glanced back at Goldenflower; Bone had pinned her down and the second rogue raised an unsheathed paw. House wrenched out of the she-cat's grip and stumbled desperately to her.

Goldenflower stared at him with large, pleading eyes. The silver tabby bowled House over and easily pinned him down. "Get off!" House writhed against the large paws that held him down. He heard Goldenflower's wail before it was cut short. "No!" He growled. Bone's face loomed over him.

"Soon you will feel nothing, Clan cat."

Bone reared back and raised his paw, and then everything went black.

oOo

"It's a minor set-back, but soon the lake territory will be ours."

"But, if one Clan could beat us, what if—!"

"Silence! I will not have this disloyalty stain my ear-fur! Leave, Coldheart. Now."

House awoke to the patter of ushered pawsteps as the she-cat raced past him. He heard Hawkfrost's cold chuckle behind him. House tried to speak, but all that managed to come out was a faint groan. His head throbbed with a searing pain, and he almost forgot about his leg altogether. House's mouth pleaded for water and his stomach demanded a hot meal. House snapped his eyes open. _Goldenflower! _The memories rushed back, like an incredible explosion of realization. Bone, the rogues, and Goldenflower's horrified eyes. House staggered to his paws, only to have them buckle underneath him from exhaustion.

"So," a cold voice loomed above him, "You're the prophesized one. The Twoleg. Bluestar speaks so very highly of you."

"Where's—where's…" House croaked.

"Considering how much our kind fears Twolegs I would have thought you more a threat."

"Hawkfrost!"

A ginger tomcat stumbled in; his fur stuck out in all directions.

"Yes?" Hawkfrost hissed.

"The patrol just returned. They found a ThunderClan intruder."

House's ears pricked as Hawkfrost muttered something under his breath. "Let the prisoner in," he finally answered. There was a scuffle of paws as two muscular rogues forced a writhing body into the cave. House felt his heart skip a beat as the prisoner snarled a string of insults at the rogues.

Hawkfrost smirked, "The little ThunderClan medicine cat here to rescue her apprentice."

House bit down a yowl.

Leafpool.

_**I know, I know. It's short. But I wanted it to end somewhere interesting. Plus, I wanted to update this story over the week-end.**_


	12. Chapter XI

_**Warriors © Erin Hunter**_

**The Star Chronicles: The Sky Prophecy****  
Chapter XI**

House felt his paws tremble. Leafpool's amber eyes glowed with anger as her tabby fur bristled. The two DeathClan warriors forced her down so she would have to look up at their leader. Hawkfrost's merciless, blue eyes held a flicker of satisfaction. He stared at the fallen ThunderClan medicine cat—his face empty of emotion. House dug his claws into the soft earth. Leafpool locked eyes with him. _Why did you come? _He yowled mentally at her. _Why didn't you just stay back at camp? _Leafpool swiped at the DeathClan leader, which earned her a strong strike to her ear.

"Let him go!" Leafpool snarled.

Hawkfrost smirked, "You're in no position to bargain."

"Leafpool," House growled as he voiced his irritation, "Why did you come?"

"Let me guess," Hawkfrost interrupted, "He told you he was a kittypet?"

Leafpool narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

House tried viciously to get onto his paws, but his limbs defiantly ignored his plea. Leafpool stared at him cautiously, as if she couldn't believe what Hawkfrost was saying. Finally, she answered: "What do you mean? What else could he be?"

Hawkfrost's eyes gleamed with triumph, "Didn't he ever tell you?"

Leafpool's ears pricked forward, then she glanced swiftly at House. "Tell me what?"

House stared back at her. The ThunderClan medicine cat vainly tried to conceal her own curiosity, but she failed miserably. House willed his aching limbs to move, to do anything. Hawkfrost had the closest thing a cat could get to a sneer on his tabby face. House felt his heart thump against his ribs. He clenched his eyes shut as Hawkfrost began to voice the gray tom's secret.

"Your precious Skyheart is a Twoleg," Hawkfrost revealed, "Your warrior ancestors turned him into a cat, thinking he could defeat me"—Hawkfrost let out a cold laugh—"but it looks like they were wrong."

Leafpool's amber eyes were wide, "Skyheart isn't a Twoleg!"

House held down a growl of anger and turned to the medicine cat. "Leafpool," he told her, "It's true. I wasn't a house cat. I used to be a..." House struggled for the right word, "...a Twoleg medicine cat."

Leafpool gaped at him, "All this time...? All this time you've been lying to the Clan?"

"Yeah," House shrugged, revealing a bit of his old humor, "I kind of have been."

Hawkfrost gave another shrill chuckle, "It doesn't matter now. Now that I have the power to destroy ThunderClan, and take over the forest. Too bad you two won't be around to witness it."

House felt frustration turn his ears red as the tabby leader turned to one of the guards. "Kill the she-cat. I'll deal with _him_." Before House could realize what was happening, the rogue had pinned Leafpool's flailing body and Hawkfrost's breath was tickling his ear-fur. "You are going to watch her die, Twoleg," Hawkfrost hissed quietly. House felt his heart speed up. Fear froze his gray fur as Leafpool let out a whimper. House let out a snarl and twisted against Hawkfrost's grip. The tabby tomcat let out a meow of surprise as the former Twoleg managed to hook his claw in Hawkfrost's ear. The second rogue growled and grabbed House's paws before he could escape.

Hawkfrost angrily swiped a paw over his bleeding ear and snarled at House. The gray tomcat felt fear flood through his veins. He tried to repress the growing wave of emotions and force on a mask of indifference. He failed miserably. The dirt scraping against his face, House heard himself plead: "Don't do this. Let her go. Let her go..."

He felt as if he where outside his body and looking down at his weak, helpless form. Sudden rage filled him. _I don't plead. _He thought, the anger then directed at himself. _I'm a doctor. I'm a human. I will _not _be brought down by a bunch of filthy, forest cats! _House let out a long caterwaul and twisted against the rogue's hold. He brought his paws forward and tore at the tom's exposed underbelly. The rogue yowled and quickly released him. House felt his leg on fire, but ignored it as he whirled around to meet Hawkfrost. The tabby leader's icy eyes widened.

"You can't—!" He started disbelievingly. "You're just an apprentice—!"

House let his claws side out of their sheaths, "No. I'm Doctor Gregory House. Head of the Department of Diagnostics."

Hawkfrost's eyes betrayed his confusion at House's words. The gray tom let out an inhuman screech and launched himself at the DeathClan leader. House's mind was only focused on one thing as he dug his fangs into Hawkfrost's neck. The tabby gurgled and spat blood as he tried to throw the attacker off him. House heard a crack, and Hawkfrost's body went limp beneath him. House studied the blood that stained his paws; he looked up. Leafpool's amber eyes were wide with amazement. The rogue that had held her cringed in terror and dashed away through one of the tunnels.

"Skyheart..." Leafpool murmured. "You killed..."

"My name is House," he growled.

He could see the desperation in her eyes, "But—"

"I don't belong in this world," House spun to face her, "I've done what I've set out to do. I'm leaving."

Leafpool's paws shook, "You-You're leaving? But Sk-House, you saved me..."

House's eyes were vacant of emotion, "I know."

* * *

Leafpool led him through the tunnels. House flinched with every step into the muddy ground; his leg throbbed with pain. His once bloody paws were now brown from their trek through the seemingly endless maze. Leafpool remained uncomfortably quiet. Her tail rested on his shoulder and guided him like a mother to its kits. House's thoughts were foggy and hard to understand. _All that matters now, _He told himself, _is that Bluestar is going to change me back and I can finally get on with my life. _His mind suddenly turned towards the mental image of Hawkfrost's motionless body that lay dead in one of the caverns. The idea that he had just committed some form of murder threatened to bring on a flood of shock and guilt. But House didn't think of it as murder. _It's a cat. _He defended himself. _It doesn't count._

"House," Leafpool struggled with his name, "I—Thank you. I could have been dead, and Hawkfrost was a threat to all the Clans—you did what you had to do."

House said nothing.

"I would have done the same for you," Leafpool stopped to stare at him sadly.

He turned his gaze to the ground.

"I'll miss you," she told him truthfully, "Maybe you could come and visit sometimes..."

"I don't think so," House said gruffly.

Leafpool sighed and started walking again. She hesitated before saying, "I think I loved you before, but now I'm scared what to think of you."

Looking at the paws that had killed Hawkfrost, House couldn't help but agree.

* * *

"You owe me."

"Yes," Bluestar said sadly, "I promised you."

"Get on with it," House snarled.

The she-cat hesitated, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," he told her.

"ThunderClan will miss you," Bluestar eyed him, "Leafpool will miss you."

House glared at her.

"I'm sorry," the StarClan cat apologized, "You didn't deserve this."

House ignored the statement. Bluestar padded forward and touch her nose to his forehead. House felt power surge through his limbs. However this surge was followed by pain—horrible, tearing pain. The tom yowled and clenched his blue eyes shut. He curled into a ball, as if the small act would relieve the pain he felt. With a yell House opened his eyes. The pain ceased. He was in the forest. House groggily looked around. It was a clearing somewhere in ThunderClan territory.

He lifted his paws, but to his delight they weren't paws anymore. Hands looked so alien to him. He flexed his fingers to experiment. House let out a laugh of triumph that slowly died when he realized he was completely bare. _Oh, well, it's not like there's anyone around. _House brought his hands to his face. Nose, eyes, mouth, everything was there. With a jolt House wondered how long he must have been gone. He needed to find someone, and ask the date. He stumbled to his feet; feeling slightly dizzy at how tall he was. With nervous glance back at camp, House staggered off in the direction of—what he believed to be—civilization.

* * *

House quickly changed into some decent clothes he had borrowed from the farmer's closet. The man had told him he was at Hare Hill Riding Stables and had offered him something to wear. House left the room and turned to the man.

"Ah, now yo' look better," he grinned and revealed a smile full of crooked teeth.

"What day is it," House thought for a moment, "What year is it?"

The farmer brought a hand to his chin, "T'day's Saturday, so I'd say it's gotta be August 15th, 2006."

_It's been two years. _House realized. Hiding the surprise in his voice, he asked: "Which way is Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital?"

* * *

House breathed in the comforting smell of the forest that stood around him. He had returned to the hospital, everyone thought he had been dead. He got his job back—he was a doctor again. _So what am I doing here? _He asked himself with irritation. A chilling wind blew through the treetops and for a moment, House could imagine Leafpool's tabby blur as she raced through the forest; herbs clutched tightly in her jaws.

He smirked as he observed a herb Leafpool used often: juniper berries. He sighed heavily and leaned against his cane. A reunion which he had enjoyed when he had returned from the forest. His eyes snapped back open when he heard the rustle of bushes and brown fur emerged.

"Leafpool?" House wondered with astonishment.

The tabby she-cat turned and dropped the medicine she had been carrying. "H-House?"

House frowned, "Y-You can understand me?"

"_You _can understand _me?_" Leafpool blinked. "House, you're—a Twoleg..."

House wondered how this phenomena had been brought about. _Bluestar. _House grinned. "How are you, Leafpool?" He asked.

Leafpool quickly got over her surprise. "I have a new apprentice now."

House raised his eyebrows, "Oh? Trying to get rid of me already?"

Leafpool's eyes glittered with amusement, "I'm glad to see you're back to your old self. Anyway, his name is Jaypaw. And I think the two of you would get along nicely."

House smiled.

"You're both sarcastic, cranky, arrogant," she laughed, "It's a shame he won't be able to see you."

House grinned, "I'm glad he's chosen to become a medicine cat instead of a warrior."

Leafpool's eyes were filled with an emotion House was unable to decipher. "I'm glad too," she said, "I missed you, House."

"I missed you too."

Maybe he had changed like Bluestar said, even if it was just a little bit.

_The End._

_

* * *

__**Oh, my God. Did I just finish? Uh, wow. Damn, this feels weird. Hope the ending satisfied all those House fans—I know you guys didn't want him to stay a cat. I'm not sure if there'll be a sequel or not, it's shaky ground. Tell me what you guys think.**_


End file.
